Play My Music
by Nyx'sBlackRose
Summary: A Digimon-style version of Camp Rock. MattxOc. Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, guys! Sorry for not writing for so long, but I had a pile of schoolwork to do. Anyways, this is a Camp Rock Digimon-style fic that I came up with after watching the movie for the thousandth time.I hope you enjoy it! Disclaimer: I only own my Ocs!

* * *

><p>"Sapphire, up!" Tanya Hamato commanded as she stepped through the piles of books, papers, and CDs on her sixteen-year old daughter's bedroom floor.<p>

"Last day of school!" she clapped her hands cheerfully before disappearing down the hall.

In the bed, Sapphire stirred and groaned. Her hand shot out from under the covers and grabbed a CD labeled 'Sapphire's Tunes' from the nightstand. Without looking, Sapphire popped the disc into the CD player and pushed _Play_. Instantly, the chords of a pop song filled the room. It featured vocals by none other than Sapphire Hamato herself.

As the beat intensified, Sapphire threw off her covers and jumped out of bed. She pulled her long, blue and orange-streaked black hair back, and singing the words she knew by heart, she opened her closet and peered in. What to wear? The jean mini skirt? She held it up to her hips. Nope. The skirt was looking a little too mini. Shorts? Nope. Same problem.

_Pants_, she thought. Grabbing a pair of capris from a hanger, she tried them on. Better, but not perfect. Then she spied leggings, and inspiration flared. A pair of leggings, and an oversized T-shirt belted at the waist-the perfect, not-too-dressy, last-day-of-school outfit. In the middle of tossing a short blue scarf around her neck,  
>Sapphire was hit with an idea.<p>

She hurried from her closet to her desk, where she grabbed a journal. On the front, in bold letters, was written 'Sapphire's Songs'. She furiously scribbled some lyrics on a blank page. Satisfied with the new verses, Sapphire smiled, put the journal away, and continued dancing out of her room, down the hall, and into the kitchen, where her mother had set out breakfast. Sapphire plopped down between her older brother Yoshi and her little sister Karai at the kitchen table and began to scarf down am omelet. On the TV, an entertainment show discussed the most recent antics of Yamato 'Matt' Ishida-musician and hottie.

"The rock star phenomenon, Yamato, "Matt" Ishida," the reporter intoned, "may have gone too far this time when he stormed off the set of his new video after someone gave him a normal base electric guitar instead of his legendary ''Gabumon" 360 charged base guitar. This final stunt cost his label thousands of dollars, but may cost him his record deal."

Sapphire sighed. Matt Ishida had everything. Why would he want to ruin it?

"The message is clear," the reporter went on. "He needs to clean up his act. And to give him time to do it, the Teenage Wolves summer tour has been cancled."

The report was almost over when Sapphire's mother sat doen in the seat accross from her.

"Would you look at what I found in the crisper," Tanya said, tossing a colorful, glossy booklet onto the table. "A Camp Rock brochure. Or should I say, _another_ Camp Rock brochure?" she added.

"Hmm, would you look at that!" Sapphire said, faking suprise as her siblings snickered before getting up and leaving for school. Sapphire shoveled another forkload of omelet into her mouth. So maybe the hints she'd been dropping about going to Camp Rock hadn't been as subtle as she thought. But if she got in, her dreams could come true.

"So, you have no knowledge of how this brochure got into the refrigerator?" her mother asked. "Or the one taped to the computer moniter?" Sapphire shrugged.

"Sweetie," Tanya continued, "I know you want to go to this camp, but we just can't swing it right now with Dad, Yoshi, and your uncles expanding the dojo and my catering business just taking off, and. . .I'm sorry," she said gently. Sapphire's mood deflated. Deep down she had figured Camp Rock was out of the question, but a girl could hope. . . .

"I know," she said, standing to take her empty plate to the sink. "Well, gotta go. Last day of school. Don't want to be late."

The halls were abuzz with last-day-of-school energy. Students were joking with each other as they joyfully dumped old notebooks, tests, and quizzes into the overflowing garbage bags. Sapphire opened her locker to find a year's worth of clutter-crumpled papers, worn-out pencils, leaky pens, and textbooks-jammed in at odd angles. She sighed and began throwing various items into the trash. A Camp Rock brocure caught her eye. She sighed and tossed it into the trash, too.

She was still cleaning a few minutes later when Renee, a lanky girl with purple-streaked hair and glasses, walked up and opened the locker next to Sapphire's. Renee was Sapphire's cousin and best friend-among her only friends, all of which were her cousins and siblings.

"Let me be the first to say _xin xia ji_!" Renee exclaimed, acknowledging summer's arrival. "Guess who got an A-plus in AP Mandarin? _Me._ Again!" Renee screamed excitedly, but Sapphire didn't feel like joining in the celebration of her friend's achievement just now. She was too distracted by a group of popular girls floating down the hall.

"Ugh," Renee groaned. "The Queen Bees are here. If we don't move, they won't sting." She rolled her eyes, but Sapphire watched the girls enviously.

"Don't you ever wonder what it would be like to be one of them?" Sapphire asked. Renee gave her friend a suspicious look.

"Are you feeling feverish?" She jokingly put her hand on Sapphire's forehead. "So," she said, changing the subject, "how'd it go this morning?"

"It didn't," Sapphire said dejectedly. "Camp Rock is a no-go."

"But you _have_ to go! Camp Rock is, like, _the_ music camp. Everybody who wants to be somebody in music-" Renee stopped when she saw the unhappy look on Sapphire's face.

"-All of which you already know. Sorry."

Sapphire swept the remaining junk from her locker into the trash and closed the door one last time.

"Me, too. I was so excited to go and have a summer that's all about music."

Renee closed her own locker and put a hand consolingly on Sapphire's shoulder. Then she asked the only thing she could.

"So, what _are_ you going to do this summer?"

* * *

><p>Alright, that's the 1st chapter. I know it's not the most exciting start, but at least it's a start. Read and review! No flames, please!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again, guys! Here's Chapter 2! Disclaimer: I only own my Ocs!

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, Sapphire's dreams of a rock-filled summer were replaced with the harsh reality of waiting tables. Not the glamorous break she had imagined, but it would keep her busy and hopefully earn her some cash. She was still bummed, however, when she got home the evening after her first shift. The smell of burgers wafted through the house. Following the scent, Sapphire walked into the backyard. Her mother greeted her with a plastic plate holding a large, juicy hamburger.<p>

"Our world-famous Amazon burger!" Tanya declared.

Sapphire's father, Leo, and her brother, Yoshi, saluted from their spots as they manned the grill together. Her sister, Karai, grinned at her as she prepared more patties to put on the grill from her spot next to them.

"Uh. . .I think I'll pass," Sapphire said, feeling slightly nauseous. She had seen more than enough hamburgers for one day.

"Okay," her brother said, his eyes twinkling despite the sad expression on his little sister's face. "I can't stand it. Tell her." Karai giggled and nodded in agreement as their father smiled and nodded himself.

"Tell me what?" Sapphire asked, confused. Her mother's face broke into a wide smile.

"You're going to Camp Rock!" she cried. Sapphire's mouth fell open as she stared at her parents and siblings in disbelief.

"Actually," her mother corrected, grinning as she sat down at the picnic table, "_we're_ going. Amazon Catering is going camping." As the words sank in, Sapphire let out a loud shriek and began jumping up and down. Tanya unfolded her napkin in her lap as her oldest daughter continued to celebrate.

"Busisness is slow in the summer," she explained. "This is a steady job, and you get to go to camp for a discounted rate. But you have to help out in the kitchen."

Sapphire didn't care. She would clean the bathroom, too, if they asked.

"Thank you," Sapphire said, wrapping her arms around her mother, then her father and siblings one after the other. "Thank you, like, a million times!"

"Hmm; if I didn't know any better, I'd say she's excited," her father mused jokingly, smiling at his wife and other children. Tanya, Yoshi, and Karai nodded together, and Sapphire beamed as she squeezed them tighter. She was going to Camp Rock!

* * *

><p>*Sigh* Yes, guys, I know it's short, but at least next chapter the action will start. As always, R 'n R, and no flames, please!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hi, guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Anyways, here's part 3; Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Camp Rock.

* * *

><p>Sapphire's eyes were wide as she took in the scene passing outside the car window. Her mother steered their van by a huge sign at the camp entrance that read, <em>Camp Rock<em>. Once on the grounds, Sapphire saw SUVs and tiny sports cars pulled up in front of the check-in area. Rustic cabins dotted the campgrounds. Campers and counselors roamed around. They had name tags resembling backstage passes dangling from their necks. From what Sapphire could see, it looked as if the campers had already started to form groups: the goths had found each other, the hip-hoppers, the emos, the angry-chick music girls, the heavy-metal heads, the country crooners, and, of course, the rockers. One group had pulled out sheet music and was singing a capella. Another was jamming intently on their instruments.

"Excited?" Tanya asked.

"A little. . .okay, a lot," Sapphire conceded. "Major. Yes, yes! Thanks, Mom!" she gushed. "I'm gonna have so much-"

Sapphire's attention was stolen mid-sentence by a girl stepping out of a white stretch limo. The light caught the girl's long, brown hair as she gabbed on her rhinestone-  
>encrusted cell phone. Two assistents dutifully unloaded her designer luggage from the trunk of the limo. Sapphire's jaw dropped. So that's what the Queen Bee of Camp Rock looked like. Before she could get a clopser look, Tanya drove the van behind the mess hall. One thing was clear-this was going to be a very interesting summer.<p>

)O(

"And then my mom got me backstage passes to Matt's concert," Mimi, the Queen Bee that Sapphire had just spotted, said rather casually into her cell phone. Ella and Peggy, speaking to Mimi on their cell phones, fell into step beside her. The two girls made up Mimi's entourage. Wherever she went, they followed.

"Too bad they cancled the concert," Peggy said, still speaking on the phone even though Mimi was less than a foot away.

"Whatev," Mimi answered. "I'm sure he's invited to my mom's big record party next month."

"Your life? perfect." Ella observed with a shade of envy.

Mimi's life did seem perfect. She was rock royalty. Her mother, Tsukiko Tatchikawa, had topped the charts more times than Mimi could remember. There was even a special 'Grammy room' in their house just for Tsukiko's music awards.

"Yeah, but whatev." Mimi sighed into the phone. Before she could go on, she spied a group of girls singing last year's hit song, backed by three guys beat-boxing. She stopped in her tracks.

"Wannabes," she scoffed as she closed her phone with a sharp _snap_. Peggy also shut her phone.

"Yeah," she agreed. Then, "Wait, aren't we?"

Mimi glared at her. "No. Beacuse this year, we're going to win Final Jam," she said confidently.

That will be so awesome," Ella gushed, her cell phone still attatched to her ear. Mimi and Peggy looked at each other and then at their friend.

"Uh, Ella," Mimi said with a smirk, "we're off the phone."

"Oh, yeah," Ella replied, still into the phone. "Call me back." Mimi and Peggy rolled their eyes. Ella wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but she knew how to sing backup vocals.

)O(

The cabin Sapphire and her mom would be bunking in was quaint though bare. Sunlight streamed in through the screened windows and onto the twin beds. Sapphire threw her duffel bag on the bad closest to the door and turned toward her mom.

"Settled," she said quickly. But instead of her mom, a man responded from outside.

"That's great," the voice said. Curious, Tanya and Sapphire watched as an aging rocker with short hair, faded jeans, and a worn T-shirt entered the cabin.

"Brown Cesario," the man said, extending a hand. "Camp director slash founding member and bass guitar of the Wet Crows. You must be Tanya Hamato, our new cook."

"That's me," Tanya said, shaking his hand. "And this is my daughter-" she turned to introduce Sapphire, but her daughter, and summer kitchen assistant, had slipped out. "-Who is already gone!"

Brown laughed. "She probably just wanted to get out there and get to it. When the music calls, you gotta answer."

"You should meet her," Tanya said, laughing at Brown';s assessment. "She's got a great voice. Oops, I'm bragging!"

"Gotta brag," said Brown. "Learned that from the Mickster."

Tanya looked impressed.

"Backed him up for years on the bass guitar! Great times, but not as great as the time I toured with. . ."

Tanya nodded politely. She had a felling she wasn't going to be able to start dinner for a while-not with Brown in the middle of a story.

* * *

><p>That's it for chapter #3; Hope you all enjoyed it. And nobody take offense at Mimi playing the mean girl; she just seemed to fit the poor-little-rich-girl Tess Tyler role. You guys'll see more of the Digi-cast next chapter, hopefully. In the meantime, R+R, and no flames, please!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi again, guys! Now, for the moment most of you have probably been waiting for. . .*drumroll* Matt's 1st appearance! *covers ears against fellow fangirls' screams* Okay, okay, calm down, you'll see him soon enough. Enjoy, everyone! Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Camp Rock.

* * *

><p>The campers were gathered in a sunken, stadium-style area for their official Camp Rock welcome. As they waited, a boy named Ken began to bang out a rhythm on the bench with his drumsticks. One by one, the other campers joined in, adding to the beat and dancing and singing. Sapphire, who had just arrived, watched in awe. She had never seen so much talent gathered in one place! Not looking where she was going, she accidentally bumped into Mimi.<p>

"Sorry," Sapphire started. "I didn't see you."

"Obviously," Mimi snapped and continued walking. Sapphire stared after her in shock. Talk about rude!

"That's Mimi Tatchikawa," explained a girl sitting nearby. "The diva of Camp Rock."

"Is she really good?" Sapphire asked, watching Mimi sashay over to an empty seat and sit down as if it were a throne.

"She's good at trying too hard to be good," the girl replied. "Understandable, since her mom is Tsukiko Tatchikawa."

"_The_ Tsukiko Tatchikawa?" Sapphire's eyes widened in amazement as she turned to look at the girl. "She's got, like, a trillion Grammys."

"A trillion and one, I think. Hi, I'm Yolie. Camper today, top-selling music producer tomorrow." she clicked a few buttons on the laptop resting on her knees, and music poured from the speakers. "Check me out."

"Cool. I'm Sapphire." They were interrupted by the sound of someone tapping on a microphone. Camp Rock's peppy music director had taken the stage. Everyone fell silent.

"Hi, gang!" she said cheerliy. "I'm Dee La Duke."

"Hi,Dee," the crowd chimed, slightly less enthusiastically.

"Uh-huh. Here at Camp Rock, we _SIIIING_!" Dee hit a high note. "So, let's hear that again," she said, cupping her hand to her ear.

"_Hiii, Deee_," the campers sang, imitating her.

Dee grinned, pleased. "Sounds good. A little pitchy in places, but we'll fix that before Final Jam."

Dee's reference to Camp Rock's huge, last-night singing competition brought cheers from the campers. Davis, a fourteen year old with a reputation for mischief, and T.K., his best friend and sometimes partner-in-crime, started an impromptu jam. Dee smiled from the stage, excited at the kids' enthusiasm.

"Okay," she said, quieting everyone again. "This summer isn't all about Final Jam. We've got a lot of work to do. You are going to leave this camp with new music skills. You are going to find your sound and create your own style, figure out who you want to be as an artist, but overall, _HAVE FUN_!" Taking a deep breath, she added, "And. . .drumroll, please."

Ken the drummer started tapping on the stage with his sticks. Dee cleared her throat and looked at him sideways. He stopped.

"For the first time," she continued, "we're going to be joined by a very special celebrity instructor. . ."

* * *

><p>At that moment, the 'special' celebrity instructor was getting a suprise of his own.<p>

"I don't want to waste my summer at some camp!" Yamato 'Matt' Ishida barked at Izzy and Tai, the other members of his band, The Teenage Wolves. Matt was, no doubt, a bona fide rock star. But he also had a growing chip on his shoulder. He'd learned the hard way that with fame came pressure. He barely noticed the beauty of the rolling landscape outside the tinted windows of his limo.

"Hey, we used to love that place!" Izzy argued. Izzy was the second-in-command of the group, a position he was not relishing at the moment. "Three years ago, we were campers."

"Yeah, man, that's were The Teenage Wolves came together," piped up Tai in his usual laid-back voice. Matt still wasn't buying it, so Izzy tried a different approach.

"You get to see your little brother T.K., and your Uncle Brown, too."

"Uh, not that much of a selling point," Matt shot back. Izzy understood that his friend and bandmate wasn't thrilled, but he'd had enough.

"Look, Matt, you're the bad boy in the press, and the label has a problem with that. Which means, we have a problem with that." When Matt didn't sat anything, Izzy went on.

"This camp is supposed to fix that. So, do your time. Enjoy the fresh air. Get a tan." He laughed at his own joke as the limo came to a stop.

"Ooh, and make me a birdhouse or something," Tai added. Matt shot him an icy glare. "One word: payback."

"Hey, that's two words," Tai mistakenly pointed out as Matt grabbed the duffel at his feet and opened the door. Still fuming, Matt got out and slammed it behind him. A moment later the window rolled down and Izzy's head popped out.

By the way," he said, a smile tugging at his lips. "We told the press you'd be recording a duet with the winner of Final Jam." With a laugh, the window rolled up and the limo drove away. Matt was stuck at Camp Rock.

* * *

><p>Sapphire stared at the large mound of cold, sticky ground beef on the kitchen counter. A stack of hamburger patties was already piled high before her. She sighed and tore off another hunk of meat.<p>

"I hear there's an open mike night tonight," her mom said, diligently peeling potatoes beside her.

"Yeah," Sapphire confirmed, glumly patting the beef between her palms.

"Are you going to sing?" she pressed. Sapphire raised an eyebrow. "In front of all those people? No way!"

"Sweetie, I hear you in your room. You're really good." She held up two fingers in the Boy Scout salute. "Mom's honor. You gotta believe in yourself. And even if you are nervous, so what? Everyone is nervous." When Sapphire didn't respond, her mother went on. "That's why I'm making so much food tonight. People eat when they're nervous."

Sapphire looked queasily at the plie of raw meat. "Not me. I don't think I can eat another burger. Ever." Her mother took the half-made hamburger from Sapphire's hands.

"Why don't you take the trash to the Dumpster and then set up in the mess hall?"

Sapphire smiled thankfully, wiped her hands on her dirty apron, and swung the ripe garbage bags over her shoulder. She was halfway down the path to the garbage bins when she heard singing. The voice was loud and coming from one of the cabins. Her curiosity getting the best of her, Sapphire tiptoed to the cabin and pressed her nose to the window screen. Inside, Mimi was belting out a song at the top of her lungs. It was good, but Sapphire couldn't help thinking it was overdone. Yolie had been right; Mimi was trying too hard. Behind her, Peggy and Ella threw in a few "ooohs" and "ahhhs." Suddenly, Mimi stopped singing.

"Work with me here, people!" She sighed in exasperation.

Peggy put her hand on her hip. "_Hello!_ we're trying. But you're just so-" Mimi glared at her.

"Excuse me. I am the one with the grammys. Well, my mom is." she tried to glide over that little fact. "But she mentioned me in her acceptance speech. If we want to rock tonight at open-mike tonight, you guys have to listen to me. Let's go again." Mimi failed to mention the other reason she was pushing her backup singers-Matt Ishida. Ever since Dee nad mentioned he was going to be a guest counselor, Mimi had been determined to get his attention. And open mike was her first chance.

Outside, Sapphire, realizing how bad it would look if someone saw her, turned around and started to walk away from the window when she tripped over a rock. She fell on the ground, losing her grip on the bags and letting them fall and spill trash everywhere.

"Great," she whispered and struggled to her feet. That was going to leave a bruise.

* * *

><p>Across camp, Matt had his cell phone glued to his ear.<p>

"Come on, guys!" he pleaded to his bandmates. "I learned my lesson. I showered in cold water. I looked at a tree. It's been eight hours. I need hair product."

On the other end of the line, Izzy stifled a snort. "I guess it's time to embrace the natural look," he joked. Then he hung up on Matt. Grumbling, Matt shoved the phone into his pocket. When he looked up, he found a pack of screaming girls headed straight for him.

"_There he is!_" the girls screeched, practically tearing their hair out. "_Matt! Matt!_"

"Great," he muttered. They'd found him. . .

* * *

><p>The Mess Hall of Fame looked like any camp cafeteria, except for the signed guitars, old concert posters, and rock T-shirts tacked to the walls. At the end of the long room, a makeshift stage had bee erected. A banner above it read, <strong>Opening Night Jam<strong>.

Sapphire placed the last set of utensils on the table, and then paused. Glancing around to make sure no one was looking, she climbed onstage. She stood, dreamliy imagining an adoring audience hanging on her every note. Pulling out her journal, which was in her apron, she began to sing. Nervously at first, then with confidence, her voice filled the room. It was a song about being more than what everyone sees, about finding your voice even when you're afraid. As she sang, Sapphire forgot where she was. Her voice rose higher and higher.

Outside, Matt was fleeing the pack of crazed fans. He quickly ducked behind some bushes beside the mess hall as the girls ran screaming past him. Relieved, he sat back and sighed. Was that someone singing inside? He cocked his head to listen. It was. Matt closed his eyes so he could concentrate on the lyrics. They were good-really good! And so was whoever was singing them.

When the coast was clear, Matt emerged from the bushes and swung through the mess hall's screen door.

"Hello?" he called out. "Who's in here?"

But the stage was empty.

* * *

><p>Well, that's all for now. How'd you guys like Mattie's debute? On the bandmembers: I chose Tai and Izzy and kept it to them and Matt because I didn't want to divide up too many character's lines between too many characters. Hope no one minds too much. As always, R+R and on flames! 'Till next week, everybody! :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hi again, everyone! Thanks so much for all the reviews; I'll try to work in the couples you all requested, but I'm not totally sure I'll be able to; sorry! But on another note, here's chapter 5, up and ready to read! Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Camp Rock.

* * *

><p>Inside her cabin, Sapphire rifled madly through her duffel bag while her mother looked on in amusement.<p>

"I've got all the food set up," Tanya said, trying not to smile. "So you, princess, are free."

"Gotta find something to wear first," Sapphire said as she dug through her wrinkled T-shirts and jeans.

"Honey, it's camp, not a fashion show."

Sapphire stopped and looked at her mom. "Have you seen these kids? My usual isn't gonna cut it."

Tanya's brow furrowed. "I think you're cute. In the non-mom way. Completely."

Sapphire ignored her and pulled out a simple shirt.

"This," she said, holding it up. "This is safe."

"It's also mine," her mother answered. "Honey," she urged, "wear your own clothes. Be yourself. You'll be fine."

Sapphire gave her a look, then pulled the shirt over her head.

* * *

><p>The open-mike night was going strong as Sapphire watched quietly from the back. She had belted her mom's shirt and was actually pleased with her outfit, but that hadn't helped her confidence. She was nervously tapping her foot to the bass when Yolie walked over. A pretty girl with obvious stage presence was beside her.<p>

"Hey," Sapphire said.

"Hey," Yolie said with a smile. Nodding at the girl next to her, she added, "This is Sora. Sora, Sapphire."

The three girls chatted for a few moments. Then Dee announced the next performer-Sora Takenouchi.

Smiling, Sora said good-bye and took the stage. A moment later, her voice had captured everyone's attention.

"Wow!" Sapphire gasped. "She's amazing."

"Yeah," Yolie agreed. "She should be. Her mom's on Broadway."

"Broadway? Wow."

Yolie nodded and leaned back against the wall.

"But the kids around here don't care about that. It's all about the bling. That's why Mimi runs this camp."

Sapphire looked over at Mimi and they made eye contact. Mimi and her posse started to walk over.

"Great." Yolie rolled her eyes. "Something wicked this way comes."

"Hey, Yolie," Mimi said with a smirk, sidling up to them, "your folks still wowing 'em on cruise ships?"

Ella and Peggy laughed.

"Actually, they work in-" Yolie began to defend her family, but Sapphire cut her off.

"Hi, I'm Sapphire," she said.

Mimi turned and eyed Sapphire. "Oh. Hi," she replied. "I'm Mimi Tatchikawa."

"I know. I love your mom," Sapphire gushed.

So much for playing it cool on her first night at camp. Beside her, Yolie held back a groan as she stepped out of earshot. Apparently, she couldn't watch-or hear-this.

"Of course you do," Mimi said, her lips curling into a smile.

"I'm Sapphire Hamato," Inwardly, Sapphire groaned. Why had she introduced herself _again_?

Peggy brightened. "Hey, is your dad Daisuke Hamato? My dad staged one of his shows."

Suddenly, Mimi seemed more interested. "Is he?"

Sapphire squirmed. "No."

"Oh," Mimi replied curtly.

"So what does he do?" Ella asked, snapping her gum.

"He and my uncles own a martial arts dojo," Sapphire answered softly.

"Let's go," Mimi said to Peggy and Ella. _After all, without any connections, Sapphire wasn't worth talking to,_ Mimi thought. In that split second, Sapphire made a decision. This summer, she could be whomever she wanted to be. . .even a Queen Bee.

"But my mom. . ." she started.

"Yes?" Mimi said skeptically, half-turning to face her again.

"She, uh. . .the president of Hot Tunes TV. . .uh, in Asia. Huge market there." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she wanted to take them back. But it was too late.

"Wow. Cool," said Mimi, completely turning to Sapphire now.

"So cool," Ella chimed in.

"Major cool." Peggy nodded.

Tess looked between Peggy and Ella. "Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked.

"Absolutely." Both girls nodded eagerly. There was a pause, then Ella asked, "Wait. What are we thinking?"

Mimi rolled her eyes at Ella and turned to Sapphire. "There's an extra bed in our cabin. It's yours if you want it."

"Really?" Sapphire asked, delighted at her change of fortune.

"Totally. We're going to be great friends. Come on, sit with us in the VIP section." Mimi grabbed Sapphire by the arm and dragged her off, leaving Yolie behind.

"I'm good," Yolie said sarcastically as she watched the new 'friends' walk away. "Thanks for asking."

* * *

><p>Tanya was poring through one of the cookbooks stacked on her bed when Sapphire returned to the cabin after dinner.<p>

"Can you believe," her mother said, without looking up, "not one of these cookbooks has a recipe for chili for three hundred?" She took off her glasses and frowned.

"You don't need a recipe," Sapphire said happily. "Everyone loves your food. It's official."

"Really?" Tanya smiled.

"Camper's honor," Sapphire replied.

"So, how was open mike? Did you sing?"

"No. . .but I met some girls," Sapphire said cautiously. Her mother brightened.

"And," Sapphire began, trying not to sound guilty. "They want me to move into their cabin. I know I have to help in the kitchen, but I'll just get up earlier, meet you here, and. . ."

"Sweetie," her mom said with a smile, "of course you can move to the cabin. It'll be fine. Now, I'd better get back to these cookbooks. I've got a rep to protect."

* * *

><p>Mimi bit her manicured fingernails as she paced the Vibe Cabin and waited on hold on her cell phone. On her bed, Peggy strummed her guitar absently while Ella worked on something equally important-her nails.<p>

"You guys, which color?" Ella asked, holding up two bottles of pink polish. Peggy, who had stopped plucking her guitar at Mimi insistence, looked up.

"Ella, they are exactly the same."

"So you see my dilemma?" Ella said in earnest. Suddenly Mimi stopped pacing.

"Mom, hey!. . . .Yes, I'm totally settled in. Guess what? Matt Ishida is. . ." Her face fell. "Yeah, you can totally call me back. Love you, too. Have a good concert." Mimi hung up and for a moment looked as if she might burst into tears. That, or throw her phone across the room.

"As usual," she muttered under her breath.

"What, Mimi?" Ella asked, pausing over a nail. Instead of explaining, Mimi changed the subject.

"My mom says maybe she can get us primo tix to her next concert." Ella and Peggy clapped at the news just as Sapphire entered the cabin, her duffel bag and guitar case slung over her shoulders.

"Hey, guys!" she called, slightly out of breath from the walk over. "Which bed is mine?" Mimi pointed to Peggy's. There was no arguing. Peggy would be moving. Sapphire plopped her bag on the bed and started to unpack. Mimi peered over her shoulder.

"One bag? You can't possibly have all your clothes in there."

"Uh. . .right." Sapphire panicked. "Well, I threw a lot of my clothes away." Sapphire turned to find Mimi going through her duffel bag. She held up one of Sapphire's old, holey T-shirts.

"And you kept this?" Mimi asked.

"Uh, yeah," Sapphire replied. "It came from China. A little boutique called. . ._Xin Xia Ji_." _Thank the gods for Renee's Mandarin skills,_ she thought.

"Wow," Peggy said, admiring the shirt. Then, "What does that mean?"

"'Happy summer,'" Sapphire said. "The store is the bomb." Sapphire was eager to bring the subject back to Mimi.

"Wow, that's a really cool bracelet!"

"It's from my mom," Mimi replied, holding up the charm bracelet and admiring how it looked on her wrist.

"Every time she wins a Grammy, she adds a charm."

"Totally impressive," Sapphire said as she continued to unpack. She pulled out her song journal, then quickly tucked it away. But Peggy noticed.

"Is that your diary?"

Sapphire hesitated before answering. "My songs," she finally explained.

"You write songs?" Mimi asked, plopping down on Sapphire's bed.

"Yeah, but they're probably not that good."

"I bet they're good!" Peggy cried. "Let's hear one!"

Sapphire shook her head as Mimi grabbed the journal and started flipping through the half-filled pages.

"Why not?" Mimi asked. "We're friends now, right?" Sapphire hesitated a moment. "Well. . .okay," she stammered. Clearing her throat, she started to sing her most recent song, the one she had belted out in the mess hall. Embarrassed, Sapphire stopped after three verses.

"It's not that good," she said, looking away. Peggy gave Sapphire a look that said she was crazy.

"What? It was totally good. Right, Mimi?"

"Totally," Mimi agreed in a voice as sweet as a piece of apple pie. Then she tossed the book back to Sapphire-a bit harder than necessary.

* * *

><p>Okay, that's chapter 5, all finished. See you guys next week for chapter 6! In the meantime, Read, review, no flames, and have a happy Halloween, everyone! :)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hey, everyone! Hope you all had a happy Halloween, and have been looking forward to this chapter. Without further ado, here's chapter 6! Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Camp Rock.

* * *

><p>It was early, and the soft, hazy light of dawn was just beginning to filter through the cracks in the walls of the Vibe Cabin. Outside, it was quiet except for the sounds of chirping birds. The silence was abruptly pierced by the muffled ring of Sapphire's alarm clock. Sapphire shoved her hand under the pillow to silence the buried clock. She looked around. Ella stirred lightly but fell back to sleep.<p>

The coast clear, Sapphire jumped from her bed, grabbed some clothes, and began to tiptoe past the sleeping girls. Accidentally, her knee bumped Ella's cot. Ella raised her head, her eyes squinty.

"Sapphire?"

"Uh. . .you're dreaming. . .you're a rock princess," Sapphire whispered in a soothing voice.

This pleased Ella, who smiled sleepily. "Okay, I rock," she said before her head dropped heavily back onto her pillow. Sapphire let out a sigh of relief and made her way out of the cabin and down the path to the kitchen. She had work to do.

* * *

><p>A short while later, a line of hungry campers snaked around the mess hall. Slipping out the back unnoticed, Sapphire made her way around to the front, where she joined the impatient throng. Entering the big room, she searched the crowd, looking for a place to sit. She finally spotted an empty seat at a table with Yolie, Sora, Davis, and T.K. Catching her eye, Davis waved her over.<p>

"Hey," she said, sliding in next to Yolie.

"Slumming, I see?" Yolie said.

"What?" Sapphire asked, confused by Yolie's cool tone.

At that moment, Mimi, Peggy, and Ella came through the mess hall doors. They spotted Sapphire.

"Hey, Sapphire!" Mimi called loudly. "Over here!"

Sapphire glanced over at Yolie.

"You'd better go." Yolie snickered. "The queen awaits." Then, as Sapphire stood up, Yolie asked, "Your music? Are you any good?"

Sapphire didn't know how to answer the question. "I don't know." She shrugged modestly. "Maybe. Kinda."

Yolie nodded. "Word of advice," she said. "If you want to be friends with Mimi, don't be."

By now, Mimi was gesturing and yelling louder at Sapphire from across the mess hall.

"See ya around," Yolie said coldly. Not knowing what to say, Sapphire left. Once at Mimi's table, Sapphire immediately got interrogated.

"What happened to you this morning?" asked Mimi suspiciously.

"Early riser,' Sapphire answered quickly. "Yum, toast!" She grabbed a piece of plain toast and stuffed it into her mouth before Mimi could ask any more questions.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, someone else's alarm clock had <em>not<em> gone off. Matt hadn't even set it. Instead, he was rudely awakened by his uncle ripping off his blankets.

"What the. . .? What?" Matt grumbled.

"Rise and shine, superstar," Brown said as his oldest nephew groaned and buried his head under the pillow.

"Mate, don't make me do this." When Matt made no attempt to get up, Brown picked up a glass of water and threw it on him.

"Hey!" Matt shouted, sitting bolt upright. "I'm up! I'm up!"

"We both have classes to teach," said Brown. "Yours starts in five minutes."

* * *

><p>In one of the Camp Rock activity rooms, rows of folding chairs had been set up to face a large piano. Sitting in the front with Mimi, Peggy, and Ella, Sapphire couldn't help but feel cool. In another part of the room, Sora and some of her friends were playing around before class, singing and hitting various keys on the piano. Sora struck one, then became flustered.<p>

"Was that a D-sharp or a D-flat?" she asked, looking between her friends.

Mimi overheard and leaned over to whisper in Peggy's ear. "She's gotten really good since last year."

Yolie, sitting a row behind them, overheard. "What? Are you scared?"

"Of catching your lack of fashion sense?" Mimi didn't miss a beat with her insults. "I'm horrified."

Yolie smirked and turned away.

"Has anyone actually seen Matt Ishida?" Sapphire asked, glancing at the filled chairs.

"You know," Peggy said, popping a piece of gum in her mouth, "this is the class where he developed his sound."

Sapphire's eyes grew wide. Camp was _so_ cool. Ella, meanwhile, was distracted once again.

"Hey, guys, is my lip gloss losing its gloss?"

Impatiently, Ken began beating his desk with his drumsticks. Davis and T.K. Joined in. They were so caught up in the music that they didn't even notice Brown walk in.

"Whoa," he said, the sound hitting him. "If the class is rockin' , I'm glad I came knockin'."

The kids laughed, and everyone settled down.

"So, let's hear what we're working with," Brown said to the campers. "Who wants to sing first? How about. . ." He scanned the room as every hand went up-except for Sapphire's. "You?"

"Me?" Sapphire asked, glancing behind her.

"Can't argue with the finger," Brown teased.

Sapphire hesitated.

"I'll do it," Mimi quickly interjected. Brown didn't take his eyes off Sapphire. He shook his head.

"Nope. The finger picked her."

Sapphire was way uncomfortable now. "Um. . .okay. . ." she stammered. She stood up and turned to face the room.

"Let 'er rip," Brown said encouragingly. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited. Sapphire took a beat, and then started to sing very softly.

"I know you're singing a solo," Brown said, "but it's so low, I can't hear you. Louder."

Sapphire nodded and sang louder. Truth be told, she was good, _very_ good. Everyone, even Brown, was clearly impressed.

"She's great," Ella whispered to Peggy and Mimi. Mimi shot her sidekick a look. She was _not_ happy.

"Not bad, not bad," Brown said when Sapphire's song was over. "Is that an original?" Sapphire felt her cheeks flush as she looked shyly down at her flip-flops. "Yeah, it's mine, but-"

"No buts," Brown countered. "It's good." Smiling, Sapphire sat back down. Things were definitely off to a good start.

* * *

><p>"I didn't know you were that good," Peggy said after class. "You totally rocked it!"<p>

"Totally!" Ella agreed, making Sapphire blush. Mimi, who'd been oddly quiet since Sapphire's performance, finally spoke up.

"So, I've been thinking. . .you have to sing with us in the Final Jam. Your vocals in the background would be, like, amazing. We never let people in our group. But you? A must. Want in?"

"Well. . .um. . ." Sapphire stammered. "I was planning on singing solo."

"Solo?" Mimi asked, feigning shock. "In your first Final Jam? That's brave." Sapphire gulped. What was Mimi getting at? "I'm sure I'll be nervous at first, but-"

"In front of _all_ those people," Mimi nodded. "Yeah, you'll be fine. I mean, you've done it before." The words were supportive, but the tone was not.

"Done what before?" Sapphire asked, her heart beginning to beat faster. When Mimi pointed out that Sapphire would be singing in front of an audience much bigger than one classroom, Sapphire's stomach twisted. "Maybe a group would be better," she said finally.

Mimi hid a smile. "If you think so." Nodding her head, Sapphire tried to sound convincing as she said, "Yeah, It'll be fun." Just then, Sapphire noticed the time. She was late.

"Um, I gotta run," she said, hurrying off in the direction of the mess hall.

"Where?" Mimi yelled after her.

"I gotta go call my mom-China time!" Sapphire called over her shoulder _More like china _ware_ time,_she thought to herself. She was supposed to be setting the tables for dinner.

* * *

><p>Tanya was hard at work when Sapphire ran through the kitchen door.<p>

"Sorry I'm late," she said breathlessly.

"That's okay, honey," her mom said, offering her cheek for a peck. "The last batch of cookies is in the over. You can start cleaning up." She picked up a stack of boxes and headed toward the basement. "I'm going to take these down to the storage room."

Sapphire wiped down the counter with a sponge and grabbed a bag of flour to put back on the lower cabinet. As she bent down, she heard someone enter the kitchen. "Hello!" a male voice called.

Sapphire's eyes almost popped out of her head. She couldn't get up! If she did and the voice belonged to a camper, she'd be completely busted! She cowered, hidden behind the counter, and tried to stay silent, but the floor creaked, betraying her.

"Uh, hello?" the voice called again. The floor creaked once more, and Sapphire cringed. "I can hear you. . ." said the voice. Panicking, Sapphire set the flour bag down and quickly took her hair put of it's ponytail and shook it out, letting her long bangs half cover her face. She held her breath and stood up. And when she saw _who_ the voice belonged to-her breath threatened to never return. Matt Ishida-_the_ Matt Ishida-was right there!

"Do you work here?" Matt asked, confused. Sapphire's stomach clenched. "Yes," she said, resigned to the fact that the jig was up. Everyone would know that her mom didn't run Hot Tunes TV Asia, she ran the kitchen. Matt raised an eyebrow at her half covered face.

"You really get into your work. I'm Matt, but I'm sure even the kitchen help knows that." Sapphire's stomach unclenched. Matt didn't recognize her! _Then again,_ she thought, _it wasn't that big a shock. Unlike him, her face wasn't on the cover of every magazine._

"Of course," she said with a smile. "Nice to meet you."

"Actually," Matt said, sounding annoyed, "It's not so nice. My manager said he sent over my food-allergy list, but since I couldn't go near my breakfast, I'm going to assume your kitchen people didn't get it."

"Excuse me?" Sapphire asked, her tone suddenly icy.

"What?" Matt asked, oblivious to how obnoxious he sounded.

"You're being kind of a jerk," Sapphire said, the butterflies in her stomach being replaced with a knot of anger.

"And you are?" Matt replied, his voice filled with attitude.

"A person," Sapphire replied matter-of-factly. "There's a way to talk to a person. And _that's_ not it."

Matt was taken aback. No one talked to him like this. He looked at Sapphire a long time-too long for her comfort. She looked away. Luckily, the oven buzzer went off, breaking the tense silence.

"Well, uh. . ." Matt stammered, still intrigued by Sapphire's boldness. "I'll have my manager send it over again."

"Fine." Sapphire cleared her throat, waiting for something.

"Thank you?" Matt offered.

"Much better." Matt left the kitchen, and Sapphire exhaled a sigh of relief, blowing her blue and orange colored bangs briefly out of her eyes. She had met Matt Ishida-and survived. At least, sort of.

* * *

><p>Well, that's chapter 6, over and done with. R+R, please! As always, no flames! I'll see all of you again next week for chapter 7!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Hi again, guys! I hope all of you like this new chapter; enjoy! Disclaimer: Nyx'sBlackRose doesn't own Digimon or Camp Rock.

* * *

><p>Inside the Vibe Cabin, Mimi paced while Ella and Peggy sat cross-legged on their beds, writing letters home.<p>

"We are totally going to win now that Sapphire is singing with us," Ella mused, chewing on the end of her pen. Mimi stopped pacing.

"A new _background_ singer isn't going to make us win. We need to win Matt over." If he was one of the Final Jam judges and they snagged his vote, there was no way they could lose. Her thoughts were interrupted by Dee's entrance into the cabin.

"Mail time, girls!" the counselor chimed brightly. "Got something here for. . ." Mimi perked up as Dee rifled through the bag of letters, parcels, and postcards she carried. She picked out two small packages.

". . .Ella and Peggy," she said, handing them to the excited girls. "Oh, and Mimi, you have a postcard."

"Great," Mimi mumbled, sounding far from happy. "My mom's assistant sent me a postcard."

"See ya around, girls!" Dee called as she left. Ella tore into her care package to discover an assortment of goodies. Peggy pulled out her own treats.

"Uh, hello," Mimi said, irritated, "back to the plan. We need to figure out how to have face time with Matt."

"Why don't we just take all his classes?" Ella suggested. Mimi brightened, like she'd just thought of something.

"Why don't we just take all of his classes?" she repeated, claiming Ella's idea as her own. "I'm _so_ 'smart girl' right now. Let's go and sign up." Mimi glanced quickly in the mirror, checking her makeup, then skipped out of the cabin. Ella and Peggy gave each other a look and dutifully followed.

* * *

><p>Matt stared at the piece of paper he was holding. He shook his head.<p>

"I don't need a chaperone, Unc."

Brown sighed. "Seeing how you blew off your class yesterday, you sorta do."

"I didn't sign up for this. Get my agent on the phone," Matt demanded. Brown gave his oldest nephew a searching look.

"What happened to you, man? That guy on TV? That's not who you really are." He pointed to Matt's heart.

"_In_ _there._ What happened to the kid who loved music?"

Matt avoided his uncle's eyes. "He grew up," he said, almost bitterly.

"Big whoop. Stop acting like it's all about you," Brown said, frustrated now.

"In my world, it is," Matt responded. He barely remembered a time when people didn't do everything he asked.

"We're in _my_ world," countered Brown. "And in _my_ world, you are considered an instructor at this camp. Which means you've got to instruct. Starting with Hip-Hop Dance at two."

With that, Brown gave his nephew a stern look and left him alone.

* * *

><p>Inside the camp dance studio, some of the campers were messing around, dancing freestyle and loosening up. But Mimi, Ella, and Peggy hung back, waiting for class to start before busting out their moves.<p>

"Now, remember," Mimi whispered to her cohorts, "when he gets here, act cool." She leaned casually against the mirrors and tried to look chill. Sapphire ran up, leaning over to catch her breath.

"When who gets here?" she asked, having caught the end of Mimi's comment.

Matt," answered Ella. Sapphire's face fell. "He's teaching this class? Great," she whispered under her breath. _What if he remembers me from the kitchen?_

Ella glanced at Sapphire. She frowned. "Is that flour in your hair?" she asked. Sapphire's eyes went wide for a second. She had to think fast!

"Uh, no, Asian body powder. Cool, huh?" she managed.

At that moment, Matt entered the studio. Barely bothering to get everyone's name, he walked over to the stereo and pressed _Play._ Music filled the room. Counting off, Matt launched into a complex, choreographed number.

"He calls this teaching?" Sapphire muttered as she tried to take in the moves.

"It's a way to weed out the weak," Mimi said matter-of-factly. She began to dance. Sapphire sighed and started to move to the beat, too. Unlike some of the campers, she had a little trouble keeping up-until Matt smiled at her. _Does he recognize me?_ She worried, tripping over her feet and bumping into Mimi.

"Hey!" Mimi cried.

"Sorry," Sapphire muttered, trying to get back into step. Next to her, Ken, his drumsticks poking out of his pocket, was doing far worse. He was all over the place.

"Eight! And one, two, three, four-" Matt continued to count out the beat, wincing at their out-of-sync performance.

"Stop! Stop!" He finally yelled, punching the Stop button on the stereo.

"Talk about dancing to the beat of a different drum." Mimi snickered, nodding at Ken. Some of the kids laughed, but Matt didn't notice.

"Hey," Matt said to Ken, gesturing to the sticks still in the boy's pocket. "You any good on the drums?"

Instead of answering, Ken pulled out his drumsticks and started tapping a rousing combination on a nearby bench. Matt nodded, impressed.

"Now we just have to work on getting that beat from those sticks to those feet," Matt joked.

Ken smiled. So did Sapphire. _Maybe,_ she thought, _there's more to Matt Ishida than his obnoxious bad-boy, rock star image suggests._

* * *

><p>Okay, that's another chapter done, with a bonus: a glimpse at Mattie's soft side. Hope you all enjoyed; I'll see you back here next week for another chapter, and hopefully another glimpse at Matt's soft side. As always, R+R, and no flames!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Hi, guys! It's Nyx'sBlackRose again, with another chapter of _Play My Music _for you to read! Enjoy! Disclaimer: Nyx'sBlackRose doesn't own Digimon or Camp Rock.

* * *

><p>It was early-again-when Sapphire's alarm went off. She thought she managed to sneak out of the Vibe Cabin without waking up the other girls, but she didn't go altogether unnoticed. From her bed, Mimi watched Sapphire and wondered just what was going on. By midmorning, Sapphire was wiped out. Her double duty and early wake-up calls were beginning to wear on her. She ran from the kitchen, around the mess hall, and in again through the front door, plopping down next to Mimi, Ella, and Peggy, who were already eating breakfast.<p>

"Where were you this morning?" Mimi asked, as if she were accusing Sapphire of something. Before she could answer, Sapphire saw her mother crossing the mess hall towards them.

"Oh, no," she said under her breath.

"Hi, girls," Tanya smiled at them.

"Uh. . .hi," said Mimi.

"Hi. Uh, so. . .yummy breakfast," Sapphire said, sending her mother desperate mental messages not to blow her cover.

"How would you know?" her mom chided. "There's hardly anything on your plate." Sapphire gave her a look that said, "Please be cool." Tanya caught her drift and dropped it.

"Morning carbs," Mimi said haughtily. "Definite no-no."

"Uh, yeah," Sapphire agreed. Tanya bit her tongue and smiled. "I just wanted to meet Sapphire's new friends." Sapphire introduced the girls. "This is Mimi, Peggy, and Ella."

"Hi," Peggy and Ella said in unison. Mimi was clearly not into it. "Yeah, hi. Again," she said, then turned away, not one to waste time on 'the help'.

Tanya was taken aback by Mimi's attitude. "Well, it looks like you girls are busy. I'll talk to you later," she said before leaving.

"Okay," Mimi said, raising an eyebrow, "what's up with random kitchen lady? Do you know her?" she asked Sapphire.

"Huh? I mean, don't you? She's cooked for everybody from Jessica and Nick pre-breakup to Pharrel."

"Really?" Ella asked, looking at her plate in a whole new light. Sapphire nodded. "I'm shocked the camp got her," she continued. _Nice save,_ she thought to herself.

"You mean Jessica ate these eggs?" Peggy wondered. Sapphire nodded again, and Peggy and Ella chowed down. Holding back a sigh of relief, Sapphire picked up her fork. Her secret was still safe-for now.

"So, your friends seem nice," Tanya said later that afternoon as she and Sapphire prepared dinner. "Mimi is. . .interesting." Sapphire rolled her eyes.

"She's better once you get to know her." Tanya pursed her lips, then said, "She just doesn't seem like your type. You've always been-"

"Invisible," Sapphire inserted.

"I was going to say independent." Tanya looked at her daughter, about to say more. But the moment was ruined by the oven buzzer.

"Better hurry up and finish with those potatoes if you want to get to the campfire!" Sapphire peeled faster.

* * *

><p>In his room in Brown's cabin, Matt strummed his guitar. He was playing a tune that had stuck in his head since the day outside the mess hall-Sapphire's song. Brown appeared at the door.<p>

"That's cool." He smiled. "Like your old stuff." Matt kept strumming. "Yeah. I was thinking maybe the group could change our sound. Do something different." His uncle nodded. This was progress. Not wanting to push it, he shifted gears.

"So are you coming to the campfire?"

"Yeah, right." Matt scoffed at the idea.

"Okay. Sit in here by yourself, superstar," Brown said, clearly disappointed yet again as he want to join the campers. Matt sat on his bed and played hie guitar alone. It wasn't that he didn't want to go; hie ego was just blocking the way.

Across camp, the flames of a bonfire touched the starry night sky. On the stage set up nearby, Dee addressed the crowd.

"So tonight is what we call Campfire Jam. It's about expression. The freedom to be who you are." The kids cheered and applauded.

"Who's up first?" she asked. Tons of hands shot up, and soon the first act took the stage. Mimi, Peggy, and Ella stood near the back of the stage, waiting their turn.

"Where's Sapphire?" Peggy asked. "Right here," Sapphire said, running up and joining the group. Brown approached them.

"You girls are up next. Rock it!" As Brown turned to go speak with Dee, he noticed his oldest nephew walking up. Matt propped himself against a tree, away from the campfire, his hands stuffed into his pockets. It was a small step, but it was still a step. Brown smiled.

"Okay. Let's do it," Mimi said. The crowd watched as Mimi, Sapphire, Ella, and Peggy took the stage. Mimi stepped forward and tapped the microphone, which made a loud thumping noise. Catching sight of Matt, she covered the mike and whispered, "He's watching. Don't screw up." Then she cued Davis and T.K. At the soundboard and the music started.

Mimi sang loud and big, as always, her eyes never leaving Matt. Behind her, Sapphire, Ella, and Peggy shimmied, shook, and "oooh'd" and "ahhh'd". When the song came to an end, the crowd broke into loud applause. At his spot by the tree, Matt's hands stayed inside his pockets. His thoughts were interrupted by two boys who didn't see him in the shadows.

"Matt Ishida is so played," the first one said as they passed.

"Not if you like that cookie-cutter rocker garbage," said the other one. "I heard he's gonna lose his contract."

"I hope so," the first one said. "Gift to my ears." They laughed, unaware that Matt had heard everything. His face-and pride-burning, he turned and walked away. Mimi saw Matt leaving and cocked her head. Had he hated her performance? There was no time to wonder, though, as she walked off the stage and practically bumped into Yolie, who was waiting in the wings with her laptop. Catching Sapphire's eyes, Yolie gave her a long look.

"Enjoy singing backup?" she asked sarcastically. Sapphire didn't answer. Lowering her head, she walked away, Yolie's words ringing in her ears.

* * *

><p>Sapphire was still upset by Yolie's remark as she made her way down one of the paths by the lake the next day. Suddenly, she heard singing-good singing. Following the voice, she came to the director's cabin. Matt was sitting on the steps, strumming a guitar. Hearing footsteps, he stopped.<p>

"Can't a guy get some peace?" Matt groaned. Looking up, he saw that the intruder was Sapphire-one of the girls in his hip-hop class.

"Sorry," Sapphire said, ducking to turn away, then turning back. "Was that you singing? It was kinda. . .different."

"Than my usual cookie-cutter rocker stuff?" Matt asked sarcastically. The words the guys at the bonfire had said were echoing in his head. "Sorry to disappoint." He went back to picking his guitar.

"You didn't," Sapphire said quickly. "I liked it. It was good for stupid cookie-cutter rocker stuff." She smiled and so did he. He set the guitar down.

"Thanks," he said. "You really know how to make a guy feel better."

"I thought you loved your sound," Sapphire frowned. "You created it here. You're like, a Camp Rock legend."

Matt heaved a heavy sigh. "Some legend. I play the music the label thinks will sell." Sapphire leaned against the banister of the cabin porch. "You don't think that song would sell?"

Matt considered Sapphire's question. "I don't know," he answered finally. "Well," said Sapphire, swinging on the porch post, "you'll never know unless you try." she smiled. "And by the way, I know one girl who would buy that song." Turning, she disappeared down the path.

* * *

><p>That's the end for this week, gang! Hope you all enjoyed it; please R 'n R, and no flames, please! See you all next week for the next chapter!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Hi, guys! Hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving! Now, on to the newest chapter! Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Camp Rock.

* * *

><p>Another day, another lunch at Camp Rock. Sapphire, Mimi, Ella, and Peggy carried their trays to their table. They passed Yolie working on her laptop, absentmindedly splaying her legs into the aisle. Mimi looked down, but it was too late. She tripped over Yolie's foot and teetered forward, her tray perilously close to spilling its contents. At the last second, she caught herself.<p>

"Oops. Sorry," Yolie said. "Actually, I'm not."

"I would respond, but. . ." Mimi's words trailed off as if what she was about to say was just too horrible to be uttered aloud.

"But you are responding by saying you're not responding," Ella pointed out.

"Shut up," hissed Mimi. Mimi started to move on, but as she did so, her tray tipped ever so slightly. Some of her food spilled off her plate and onto Yolie.

"Hey! That was on purpose!" Yolie cried out, wiping food from her pant leg.

"Does it matter?" Mimi asked innocently. "Anything makes that outfit look better." She tilted her tray once more, and more food spilled. "See?"

Yolie had had enough. Grabbing a handful of noodles from her plate, she flung them at Mimi.

"Hey, guys, stop!" Sapphire pleaded, trying to put an end to things before they got out of control. But it was too late for that-the noodles Yolie had thrown hit Sapphire.

"Oops. My spaghetti slipped," Yolie said.

"I can't believe you did that!" Mimi yelled. Yolie did it again. She laughed. But her laughter stopped immediately when a familiar voice spoke up.

"Neither can I," said Brown. Turning, Sapphire, Mimi, and Yolie found themselves staring at one very _un_happy camp director. He raised a hand and pointed at the three of them. They were in _big_ trouble.

* * *

><p>Inside the director's cabin, Brown paced in front of Sapphire, Mimi, and Yolie. The three girls stood before him, silently dripping food remnants on the cabin floor. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, brown stopped pacing and sighed.<p>

"Lay it on me," he said. Yolie and Mimi began screaming at the same time.

"She has always been jealous of me. She cannot stand the fact that I am probably going to win Final Jam, and she just started flinging food at me. I'm going to have my dad sue. These are Gucci shoes!" Mimi screeched.

"She's impossible. She walks around here like she owns the place, and why? Because her mom has some Grammys. So when she 'spilled' food on me, I lost it," Yolie yelled over her.

"Enough!" Brown bellowed. The girls fell into a strained silence. They'd never heard Brown raise his voice.

"Who was the first one to throw food?" He tried again. Mimi smiled. "That's easy. Yolie." Yolie turned and looked at Sapphire, silently asking her to stand up and tell the truth. Sapphire's eyes dropped to the ground.

"That's technically true," Yolie started. "But-"

"No 'buts'," Brown cut her off. "Since you want to play with food," Brown went on, facing Yolie, "I can hook you up with a job in the kitchen. From here on out, you are on kitchen duty."

"What?" Sapphire blurted out. _If Yolie came to work in the kitchen, she would totally find out my secret!_

"I mean, ewww," she said when everyone looked at her.

"But-" Yolie began to object. Brown put his hand up.

"Again with the 'buts'. Look, it's settled." And with that, he excited the cabin, leaving to upset girls and one smug one in his wake.

* * *

><p>The next day, Sapphire found herself, a box full of potato chips in hand, racing down one of the camp's paths. With here eyes focused on the ground, she didn't notice Matt until she practically bumped into him. Matt looked at her, then at the chips, then back at her. A slight smile spread across his face.<p>

"Hungry?" he teased.

"Just a bit," Sapphire said, smiling back at him. There was an awkward moment as Matt and Sapphire both stood nodding and smiling, unsure of what to say.

"You got a minute?" Matt asked, breaking the silence. "I wanna run something by you." Sapphire gazed down the path toward the kitchen. _I should be getting back to mom,_ she thought. Then she looked back at Matt.

"Uh, sure," she said. She could spare a minute. After all, it was Matt Ishida. He gestured to a spot off the path and Sapphire followed, chips in tow. A moment later, Sapphire was getting her own unplugged Matt Ishida performance. She listened, impressed. The song was good. Unlike his usual stuff, this music was soulful and unique, raw with emotion. Matt played the last couple of chords and looked up at Sapphire.

"I heard this girl singing, and it kind of reminded me of the music that I like." In fact, Matt had been haunted by the girl's sound-little did he know, Sapphire's sound-since heard it.

"So, I just started playing around with some chords. I know it's not finished, but-" he stopped, suddenly shy.

"No, it's really good," Sapphire assured him. Whoever the girl was, she had definitely made an impact. For a moment, Sapphire wished it had been her. But that was silly thinking. . . Matt stared at Sapphire. He was so used to girls just screaming that he had forgotten what it was like to actually talk to one.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sapphire asked, blushing under his gaze.

"I don't know," Matt answered. "You seem different." Sapphire laughed. Matt had on idea just how different she was. But did she dare tell him the truth? Maybe he would understand. She opened her mouth to speak, but then Matt smiled wider and Sapphire changed her mind. Now wasn't the time. Maybe later. . .

* * *

><p>Mimi was walking on one of the paths that crossed the spot where Sapphire and Matt were talking. She had her cell phone pressed to her ear.<p>

"Camp is great, Cynara. . .Okay, when Mom gets out of the studio, can you tell her I called again and that I love her?"

Not surprisingly, Mimi hadn't heard from her mom in days. Tsukiko Tatchikawa was in the midst of one of her 'creative streaks', during which she didn't like to be bothered. Looking up as she clicked her phone shut, her mouth dropped open. Sapphire and Matt were in the middle of the woods-together.

"So, I'd better get going," Mimi heard Sapphire say.

"To the kitchen?" Matt asked.

"Huh?" Sapphire responded, taken off-guard. _Did he know?_ He pointed to the chips. "To get some dip for those."

"Oh, yeah, right." They both laughed, like old friends would at an inside joke. Sapphire felt her heart race. _This was good. Very good._ Up on the path, Mimi watched. _This was bad. Very bad._

* * *

><p>And, with a cliffhanger, I end this chapter. Tune in next week to see what happens. In the meantime, R+R, and no flames!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey, guys! Ready for another chapter? Here it is; enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Camp Rock.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mom," Sapphire greeted her mother dreamily as she entered the kitchen. "How yo doing?" Tanya looked up from chopping a head of lettuce.<p>

"I'm all right," she said, amused by her daughter's mood. "How are you?"

"I'm great," Sapphire said, tying on her apron. "Fantastic. Wonderful. I'm-"

"-putting those chips in bowls," her mother instructed. "Right." Sapphire headed to the pantry just as Yolie entered.

"Yolie," said Tanya. "Thanks for coming in early. Taco night takes our six hands."

"Six?" Yolie asked, seeing only herself and Tanya.

"My daughter," Tanya explained. "So can you get started on the onions? Brown wants to talk to me about next week's campfire pig-out."

"Sure," said Yolie, putting on an apron and trying to get excited. Thanking her, Tanya left to find Brown, just as Sapphire was coming out of the pantry with another big bag of chips. She spotted Yolie in just enough time to raise the bag to cover her face.

"Hey, you must be hands five and six," Yolie joked. "I didn't know Tanya had a daughter. I'm Yolie." Sapphire remained silent, afraid her voice would betray her. Instead, the bag of chips silently nodded hello. Sapphire's mind raced as she tried to plot an escape.

"Need some help?" Yolie asked. The bag of chips shook no and backed toward the door. Turning, Sapphire bolted. But she didn't get far. She ran smack into a bucket full of soapy water. With a yelp, Sapphire tripped and fell, spilling chips everywhere.

"Sapphire?" Yolie asked, running up. Sapphire looked at Yolie but remained mute. She didn't know what to say or how to explain. It wouldn't sound right.

"Wait a minute," Yolie said, suddenly realizing what was going on. "You're the cook's daughter," she said incredulously. "She's your mom? Oh, this is rich. . .but apparently you aren't."

"So what are you waiting for?" Sapphire exclaimed, visibly upset. "Run. Go tell everybody." Yolie folded her arms across her chest and looked down at Sapphire. "Maybe I should."

"Fin," Sapphire declared. "Whatever." She got up and started to uselessly wring out her shirt, sending bits of chips flying. Yolie gave her a hard look. "How long did you think you could keep your little secret?"

"Longer than this," Sapphire grumbled. Bending down, Sapphire began picking chips up off the floor. The room was silent except for the occasional crunch of a chip as it broke in Sapphire's shaking hands.

"Why?" Yolie finally asked.

"Why do you care?" Sapphire responded curtly. "I don't," Yolie said. "But when I tell everyone, I want the whole back story. Sapphire narrowed her eyes.

"I just wanted to fit in, okay?" _Why can't the ground open up and swallow me completely?_ She thought.

"I think your whole charade is stupid and immature," Yolie announced. "Hiding behind some crazy lie."

"You hide, too," Sapphire said, suddenly defensive. "The 'I don't care about anything' attitude. If you don't care, why are you here?" There was a moment of recognition between the two girls, a common ground they hadn't seen before. But the moment ended when Tanya entered and got an eyeful of Sapphire's wet clothes.

"What happened to you?" she asked, surprised.

"She drowned in her lies," Yolie muttered to herself.

"What?" Tanya asked. Sapphire looked at Yolie out of the corner of her eye, waiting for her to spell it all out for her mother-that her daughter was embarrassed about being the cook's daughter and had lied-to everyone. Yolie returned Sapphire's look.

"Nothing," she said, then left the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Mimi ignored her lunch and flipped through the latest issue of a rock-star magazine. A picture of Matt caught her eye, and she stopped to quickly scan the article.<p>

"Says here," Mimi said, "_I'm_ Matt's type. It's just a matter of time." At that moment, Yolie walked by and glanced down at the glossy magazine. She saw Matt's description of what he was looking for in a girl.

"'Warm, funny, talented,'" she read. She looked back at Mimi. "You?" Mimi's brown eyes glared at Yolie, cold as ice, and she closed the magazine. Satisfied with the reaction, Yolie continued on and sat down at a nearby table, opening her laptop.

"Hey, guys. What are you doing?" Sapphire came up and sat next to Ella and Peggy. She took a quick bite of food.

"The question is, what were you doing?" Mimi asked, crossing her arms. "You're always AWOL."

"Huh?" Sapphire asked, feigning ignorance.

"Hey, Sapphire," Ella said, unwittingly coming to the rescue. "I was thinking, after camp, maybe we can come visit you and your mom in Asia and go to that Happy Summer store."

"Uh, sure," she mumbled, then saw Yolie sitting alone, within earshot. Yolie was staring at her. Sapphire waited for her to say something, but she stayed silent. Sapphire was relieved. . .for the moment. Mimi, her annoyance apparently over, turned to the group.

"Okay guys, tonight is the Pajama Jam. So, outfit check: green tees and white shorts." She noticed the girls' confused looks. "What? Green is Matt's favorite color. It was in the magazine!"

* * *

><p>Pajama Jam was in full swing. Campers were dressed in an assortment of sleepwear: nightgowns, robes, pajama sets, boxer shorts, one guy was even wearing a fleece pajama suit complete with feet. In the middle of it all, a couple of counselors did the last steps of an intricate dance routine that ended to much applause.<p>

As the sound of clapping died down, Sapphire appeared in the planned combo: green t-shirt and white shorts. As she searched for the girls in the crowd, she passed Yolie.

"The other lemmings are over there," Yolie noted sarcastically. She pointed to where Ella and Peggy stood in identical outfits. Sapphire felt bad. She hated lying. It made her feel awful. But what could she do? If her secret got out. . .

"Look, Yolie, about-" Yolie cut her off. "Save it, Sapphire. . . .If that's even your real name."

Giving up, Sapphire went to join Peggy and Ella. The three were laughing at Brown's pajamas when Mimi came up. She was not wearing the required green T and white shorts. Instead, she wore a short green nightgown.

"Are we ready?" she asked, smoothing down her straps.

"Where's your T and shorts?" asked Sapphire, annoyed.

"Yeah, I thought we were wearing the same thing," Peggy said.

"The backup singers should wear the same thing," explained Mimi impatiently. "Not the lead singer. Hello?"

Peggy was about to say more when Dee took the mike. "Next up, Yolie." Her voice reverberated over the sound system. Walking onto the stage, Yolie plugged her computer into the speakers and began to mix music and play the keyboard. Like most of the campers here, she was good. Really good, and Sapphire said so. Mimi said nothing and glowered at Yolie onstage.

"Hey, Matt likes her, too," Ella observed. The girls turned to see that Matt had joined the crowd and was watching. He nodded his head to the music, oblivious to the stares from the girls around him. Mimi looked from Matt, to Yolie onstage, then back at Matt.

"Help!" she suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs. "Help! Snake!" Everyone turned to look at Mimi. Yolie, suddenly without an audience, stopped the music. Mimi pointed to something coiled to up at the edge of the lake nearby.

"Snake!" she screeched again. Dee ran over, but when she saw Mimi's 'snake', she relaxed.

"That's the swim line, Mimi," she said, irritated.

Oh, right." Mimi put her hand to her heart and tried to look innocent. "My bad." Shaking her head, Dee left to check on the next performer. Mimi turned to Sapphire, Ella, and Peggy.

"Sure looked like a snake." she shrugged smugly. "You're so full of it." It was Yolie's voice. She had left the stage and was standing, her arms crossed, glaring at Mimi.

"What's you're problem?" Mimi asked. Yolie was steaming. "You." She practically spat out the word. "I know what you just did."

"What?" Mimi asked, taunting Yolie. Yolie's nostril's flared as she tried to control her anger. "You can't stand that people might actually like what other people do."

"You mean your little duet with your laptop?" Mimi sneered. "Uh, Boringville called. They want their leader back." She laughed, and Ella and Peggy joined in. Sapphire stayed silent.

"You make me so ill," said Yolie, who looked like she might really enjoy throwing up all over Mimi's designer shoes. Mimi made an elaborate hand gesture. She put up three fingers, and waving her wrist, formed a W, E, M, and L.

"Okay, what's that?" Yolie asked.

"She said, 'what_ever_, major loser,'"Ella explained proudly. The girls laughed again, and even though she tried to hide it, Yolie was clearly hurt. Sapphire could see it. And she could see that Mimi didn't care. Not one tiny bit. It made Sapphire feel ill, too.

"Wow, Mimi," Sapphire blurted before she knew what she was saying. "'Whatever, major loser' is so last year. Everyone knows that. . .well, I guess almost everyone." This time, Sapphire laughed. Ella and Peggy joined in, unable to help themselves. Mimi, taken aback by this turning of the tables, stormed away. Looking over, Yolie gave the briefest of nods, just short of a 'thank you'.

* * *

><p>That's all for this week's chapter, guys. See you again next week; In the meantime, as usual, R+R, and no flames!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, guys! I am so sorry for pulling a vanishing act for the last 2 weeks; I had to make up a lot of schoolwork and was banned from going online. But I'm back now, and except this chapter as an apology/Christmas present. As always, I don't own Digimon or Camp Rock.

* * *

><p>In the kitchen the next day, Sapphire and Yolie blew up balloons for that night's theme party in silence. Tanya entered, holding a large cookie with a hole in the center.<p>

"Do these look like records?" she asked hopefully.

"Huh?" Sapphire grunted, confused.

"I mean, CDs," Tanya corrected herself for the 21st Century. "Do these cookies look like CDs? I wanna make sure they look authentic next to my 'Quarter-Note Cupcakes'."

"Everything looks great, Tanya!" Yolie reassured her as she tied off another balloon.

"These theme nights are the busiest," Tanya said, shaking her head. "Oh! I better go get the ice cream." She rushed off, leaving the two girls alone again. They both maintained their awkward silence, until Sapphire finally broke.

"Did you sign up for Final Jam?" she asked. Yolie nodded.

"So what are you going to do?" Yolie looked suspiciously at Sapphire. "This is freaking me out. Why are we talking?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm slumming," Sapphire said teasingly. She reached out and popped one of Yolie's balloons. Sapphire laughed. "Or maybe I wanted to set you up for _that_."

"Hey!" Yolie cried, but her scowl had softened into a smile. She grabbed a balloon and whacked Sapphire over the head. There was a brief, stunned pause before both girls burst into laughter and began whacking each other on the head and arms with the inflated balloons. They finally settled into contented giggles. Then, Yolie surprised Sapphire by saying, "It's fun being friends with Mimi."

"How would you know?" Sapphire asked.

"Because I was friends with Mimi," Yolie explained. Catching Sapphire's skeptical look, she went on. "I know. Hard to believe."

"More like impossible. What happened?" Yolie gave a heavy sigh.

"Mimi doesn't like competition and she felt I was," she explained. "With her, there can only be one star-herself. I know it's cool being her friend. I mean, she can make you feel so important. And she's popular, but so what?"

"Oh, come on." Sapphire rolled her eyes. "Being popular is so not a 'so what.'"

"No," Yolie admitted. "There are perks."

"Like. . .like. . ." Sapphire tried to think of one.

"Like singing backup for Mimi all the time," Yolie offered. "Like never getting to say what you really feel. Oh, and those exciting shorts outfits?" she laughed. "Those were real high points. You're right. Sell your soul."

Sapphire halfheartedly hit Yolie with a balloon. But Yolie made some good points. Was being popular worth all of Mimi's heckling?

"Hey," Yolie said. "I'm on your side." Sapphire smiled and then noticed the time on the wall clock.

"Shoot!" she exclaimed. "I was supposed to meet-" Yolie raised an eyebrow.

"We're practicing for Final Jam," Sapphire said defensively.

Yolie made a mock flourish. "Of course. Her Highness awaits." Sapphire grabbed her things and guiltily headed to meet Mimi and the girls. Yolie's words were ringing in her ears.

* * *

><p>Matt was also practicing. He'd been writing in his room all day. Since he'd heard that girl's song outside the mess hall, he couldn't shake it. Absentmindedly, he began to strum the song on his guitar. His strumming was interrupted by the loud shrill of his cell phone. The caller ID told him it was Izzy. Putting the phone to his ear, he heard the sounds of splashing and shrieking. His band mates were obviously enjoying themselves poolside.<p>

"So, how's my birdhouse coming?" Tai asked over the speakerphone. Matt rolled his eyes. He was _not_ in the mood for this.

"Guys-" he began.

"Sorry," Izzy and Tai said in unison. Another girl shrieked in the background and Matt winced. It was nothing like the soothing sounds of his mystery girl. Suddenly, Izzy's words from the limo came back to him, and a smile spread across Matt's face.

"About me recording with a camper-" he began.

"You gotta do it, Matt," Izzy said. "No go-backs."

"Actually, I've been thinking," Matt went on, much to his band mate's surprise. "And I think it's cool."

"Are you feeling okay?" Izzy asked. "Are you getting too much sun?"

"I'm fine," Matt said. "And remember, whoever wins, no go-backs." Matt hung up before the guys could answer.

"Now, I just have to find that girl from the mess hall," he said aloud to himself. Glancing out the room's window, he saw Ken practicing a dance move. _Hmm. . .maybe he could help._ Matt headed outside and made his way over to Ken.

"Hey, buddy," Matt said. "You wanna do me a favor?"

* * *

><p>Moments later, Ken was whispering Matt's message into a girl's ear.<p>

"The girl with the voice," he said mysteriously. Nodding excitedly, she immediately rushed to tell her friends. By afternoon, the rumor mill was working at full tilt. Matt smiled as he walked past a group of whispering campers. His plan was working. He would get to the bottom of the mystery voice-even if it meant using his rock-star pull. If 'the voice' knew Matt was looking for her, she would have to come to him, right?

But then, out of nowhere a girl ran up, stopping abruptly in front of him and belting out the words to his first hit song. She finished the chorus and looked at him hopefully. Matt smiled but shook his head. _Nope, not her._ Another girl approached, this one with an operatic voice. Again, Matt shook his head.

Soon, a line had formed in front of Matt. It seemed every girl at Camp Rock was trying out. They all wanted to be 'the girl with the voice'. Sapphire and Yolie, leaving the mess hall, stood and watched all the nervous girls practice their scales and warm up their voices.

"Aren't you going to get in line?" Yolie teased.

"It's not me." Sapphire shook her head emphatically. "He's never heard me sing."

_How could he have?_ She asked silently. _I don't have the guts to get up in front-I'm always just backup._

To Matt's dismay, the tryouts continued. In the middle of the night, Matt was abruptly awakened by the sound of singing outside his window. The next day, working on his laptop in the mess hall, an instant message popped up with a streaming like of Ella singing. But none of these voices were the one, and Matt was beginning to get discouraged.

* * *

><p>Again, guys, I'm sorry about the unscheduled break. I promise, after Christmas, I'll write a chapter or 2 a week on the dot. In the meantime, a merry Christmas to all, and to all an excellent winter break! :)<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Hi, everyone! I hope you've all had an incredible Christmas, and will have an incredible new years! And now, on to our main event: the newest chapter of Play My Music! Hope you all enjoy! :) Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Camp Rock.

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful, sunny day, and Sapphire had decided to take the long way from the kitchen to the cabins. She was passing the lake when she thought she heard singing over the sound of birds singing and the lapping of water against the shore. She stopped and listened.<p>

She recognized that voice-it was Matt's, and it was coming from a row of canoes tied to the dock. Sapphire tiptoed across the dock. Sure enough, Matt was slouched against one of the canoes, singing and jotting down something on paper.

"So," Sapphire teased, "does your voice sound better over here?" Matt grinned.

"Why don't you get in and tell me," he gestured to the nearest canoe.

Sapphire climbed into the rocking boat, trying not to tip it over. Matt followed and then pushed off from the dock. They drifted out to the center of the lake, but then instead of moving forward, they started going in circles.

"I don't think we're doing this right," Sapphire said, dipping her oar into the cool, blue-green water.

"What, you don't like the circles?" he asked. They both laughed. With the sun on her and the breeze lifting her hair, Sapphire felt herself relax. _This is nice._

"So," Sapphire said, looking over with a sly smile. "Have you found your special girl?" Matt returned the smile.

"Jealous?" he teased.

"Jerk," she retorted.

"Hey," Matt protested, "being a jerk is all part of the rock star image!"

"Keeping up an image can be tiring," Sapphire observed, thinking back to what she'd gone through so far this summer. Matt looked down into the still water.

"But it keeps the posers away," he observed. "I never know if people are hanging out with me for the parties or the free stuff."

"Definitely the free stuff," Sapphire said jokingly. Matt smiled.

"It's probably the same for you, huh?" he asked. Sapphire looked confused.

"Because of your mother and her big job. People must be fake around you, too." Sapphire dipped her hand in the water, letting the drops roll off her fingertips.

_I should tell him the truth. It's now, or never. . ._

"Right, she said instead, letting the moment pass. "Uh, totally."

"It's nice talking to someone who gets it," Matt said, sounding almost shy.

"Yeah," Sapphire replied. _Who am I kidding?_ Sapphire thought. _Matt would never forgive me if he found out I was just like all the other liars and fakes._

She picked up her oar and began to paddle again, oblivious to the fact that Mimi had also taken the long way home. She watched Sapphire and Matt from the shore, and she was not happy.

Mimi was still fuming when she found herself walking by the kitchen entrance later. She came to a stop when she heard familiar laughing from inside. The screen door creaked open, and Mimi hid behind a tree, watching as a giggling Sapphire and Yolie left the kitchen.

"Okay, mom. We're done," Sapphire said over her shoulder. From inside, Mimi heard the now-familiar voice of Tanya Hamato-camp cook-answer.

"You girls have fun at the campfire. Thanks again." As Sapphire and Yolie ran up the path toward the campfire and the theme jam, Mimi could barely contain a shout of delight.

_Oh,_ she thought, _this is too good to be true. Sapphire isn't a star, she's the _help!

* * *

><p>The campground was full of the sounds of excited chatter mixed with the occasional song or drumbeat. Sapphire and Yolie had made their way from the kitchen and found a spot with Ella, Peggy, Davis, and T.K.<p>

"Hey, I've heard talk of s'mores," Davis said, rubbing his stomach.

"Oh, they're coming," Sapphire assured with a laugh. But catching Yolie's warning look, she added, "Uh, probably."

She was saved from further s'mores talk by the appearance of Mimi. The smug look on her face was even more smug than usual as she smiled at Sapphire and asked her what was up.

"Nothing," Sapphire replied, a little confused.

"Are you sure?" Mimi asked. Before Sapphire could respond, though, Brown and Matt walked onto the campground's stage. The campers broke into loud applause. Brown grabbed the mike as Matt stood off to the side.

"Hey, gang! I finally talked my older nephew," Brown smiled at Matt, "into singing us a song." The crowd went nuts. Sapphire smiled at Matt onstage; Matt smiled back. Mimi caught their exchange, and her blood boiled. Matt took the microphone from Brown.

Okay, you guys, I've got a surprise." He paused for effect. "Guys, come on out." From the wings, Izzy and Tai walked onto the stage, instruments in hand. Although it hadn't seemed possible, the crowd went even wilder. The noise was earsplitting. Smiling, Matt hushed the crowd before going on.

"We're trying something new. So, let us know what you think." He nodded to Izzy and Tai, strummed a note on his guitar, and began to sing. The song was beautiful and different, exactly the sound Sapphire had been encouraging him to experiment with. It was one hundred percent Matt, and it was one hundred percent awesome. The Teenage Wolves had never sounded better.

The crowd was loving it as they swayed to the music. Matt could sense their reaction and relaxed, getting even more into it. Although he seemed to be singing to the crowd, Matt was really singing to someone in particular-to Sapphire. And this was not lost on Mimi.

When the moment the song came to an end, there was a moment of silence before the audience erupted into thunderous applause. Matt smiled broadly and looked at Sapphire, whose smile was even bigger.

"Man, they loved it," Izzy observed from up on the stage. "You were right." Tai, mistakenly thinking Izzy was talking to him, responded.

"I know I was right." Then his brow furrowed. "What did I do?"

"Not you," Izzy said, briefly sweat-dropping. "Matt." Looking over at his band mate, he added, "The label has to let us do this." But Matt wasn't so sure, and he said so. Izzy wasn't ready to give up, though.

"We can hit the studio tonight and get them a demo by tomorrow. They can't say no once they hear it." Matt nodded, but his attention wasn't on the demo. He was looking across at Sapphire.

"I just can't leave," he said finally. "I'm not finished here." Following his gaze, Izzy saw Sapphire, and a smile spread across his face. He understood. Matt had to do what he had to do. Promising they would see him at Final Jam, Izzy and Tai left, and Matt made his way to Sapphire.

Mimi, meanwhile, saw Matt going over and then saw Tanya nearby. This was her chance. It was act now, or never be the star. Taking a deep breath, she turned to Sapphire and in a loud voice, asked,

"Sapphire, tell us about your mom again." Hearing Mimi, some campers turned. Tanya, also within earshot, paused and listened. Sapphire felt like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Her mom is a great person," Yolie said, jumping to Sapphire's rescue. "What's your mom like?" she asked, turning to Davis. Davis was confused(What else is new?). "Um, she's like, a mom."

But Mimi wasn't going to be swayed. She had zeroed in on Sapphire and wouldn't let her go until she was finished.

"I mean, I know she's the president of Hot Tunes TV Asia," she went on, louder this time. "But tell me again how important she is." Now everyone was listening. Tanya looked at Mimi and then at Sapphire. Sapphire dropped her head, ashamed. All eyes were on her. Brown and Dee, by the stage, exchanged confused looks. Sapphire began to speak in a low, almost inaudible voice,

"She, uh. . .she. . ." she squeaked.

"I'm sorry, what?" Mimi egged her on.

"She, uh. . .she's pretty cool," Sapphire said a little louder. Mimi relished this.

"And?" she prompted.

"And, uh. . ." Sapphire stammered. She looked for her mother,to try to make her understand that she hadn't meant to hurt her, but Tanya had vanished.

"She's not president of Hot Tunes TV Asia." Sapphire finally exhaled. Mimi faked shock.

"What's that? She's not president? You mean you. . .lied? To everybody?"

"No," Sapphire said, trying to think how to explain this. A ripple went through the crowd.

"So, she's what?" Mimi continued. "Vice president? Treasurer?" The kids waited breathlessly for Sapphire's answer.

"Mimi," Yolie said sternly, having heard enough. Mimi shot Yolie a look. "Go on. Tell us." she bullied Sapphire. Sapphire was almost in tears.

"She's a cook," she said, wanting to swallow the words.

"A cook? At Hot Tunes Asia?" Mimi said, in mock confusion.

"No. Here," Sapphire said, her shoulders slumped in humiliation and defeat. This was all Mimi wanted to hear. Her face broke into a satisfied grin.

"So, you lied," Mimi said again to Sapphire. "Your mom cooks our food. And you help her. That's the only way you can afford this camp, right?" Sapphire stood dumbfounded. She was embarrassed and ashamed at the truth, but mostly at herself for lying.

"You're a real jerk," Yolie hissed.

"Maybe," answered Mimi. "Nut I'm not a big, fat liar." She pinned Sapphire with her eyes, then turned to Peggy and Ella. "Come on," she commanded.

Peggy and Ella gave Sapphire one last, disappointed look before turning and following Mimi. The other campers whispered among themselves. Sapphire could hear the words, "liar," "That's really sad," and "poser," drifting through the crowd. Some campers giggled and laughed.

"Sapphire. . ." Yolie started, moving to comfort her.

"It's okay," Sapphire shrugged her off. Matt, who'd heard everything, had just stepped in front of her.

"Matt. . ." she started, tears welling up in her eyes.

"You were lying?" he asked, his voice hard. "Yes, but I-"

"Wow," he said coldly. "You know, I'm used to people pretending around me-"

"I wasn't pretending," Sapphire interrupted, wishing she could explain. The last person she'd wanted to hurt was Matt.

"I really thought you were different. But you're just like everyone else. You wanted to be friends with 'Matt Ishida', not me. Trick's on me, huh?" He gave a forced laugh.

"I was just trying to-"

"Save it for your interview with _Star Scoop_ magazine," he said. "I know I gave you an earful." Matt kicked at the grass and walked away, his guitar slung heavily over his shoulder. As Sapphire watched him go, the tears finally began to fall, salty and heavy.

"Not here you don't," said Yolie. She grabbed Sapphire by the arm and whisked her away.

* * *

><p>The next day, Matt sat on the porch of the director's cabin, gloomily strumming his guitar. He should have known better. Sapphire had seemed too good to be true because she was. Looking up, he saw Brown ambling toward the cabin. What he didn't see was Mimi, who had come to comfort him in his time of need. Catching sight of Brown, she dropped behind and listened, hidden in the shadows.<p>

"So what happened last night?" Brown asked when he got to the porch.

"Nothing," Matt said shortly.

"It didn't look like nothing, mate. You looked crushed, pummeled, absolutely destroyed."

"I get it, Uncle Brown," Matt responded. He had been there and didn't need a refresher.

"I'm just going to focus on my music. Change my sound. I don't need to get sidetracked with liking someone too much, anyway."

Brown frowned. "Are you still looking for the girl?" he asked. Matt gave him a surprised look. Brown shrugged.

"I'm plugged in to camp gossip."

"It's crazy," said Matt, still picking at his guitar strings. "Her song is stuck in my head." He sang a few lines and then faded into silence. Mimi, still hidden in the shadows, furrowed her brow. I've heard those lyrics before. But where?

Moments later, Mimi was back in her cabin and lifting Sapphire's mattress from the bed frame. Bingo! Underneath lay Sapphire's songbook. Mimi pulled it out and flipped through the pages. Then she found it-the song Matt had been singing on the porch. Mimi read through the lyrics once, twice. Suddenly, it all made sense. Sapphire was the girl with the voice! But if Matt found out. . .

Mimi thought for a second. Then she looked at her charm bracelet and back at the book. A sly smile spread across her face. She had a brilliant idea.

* * *

><p>That almost killed me to write; I always feel sorry for Mitchie when Tess forces her to tell the truth. Well, that's all for chapter #12, so I'll see you guys sometime next weekend for the next chapter. In the meantime, R+R, and no flames, please!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Hey, guys! It's that time of the week again. Hope you all like this new chapter! Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Camp Rock. How many times do I have to say it?

* * *

><p>While Mimi was scheming, Sapphire and Tanya were walking. . .in silence. Finally, Tanya spoke.<p>

"I didn't know you felt so ashamed of yourself," she said quietly.

"I'm not ashamed," Sapphire said, and she meant it. "It's just that for once, I wanted to fit in, be popular."

"What do you mean?" Tanya asked, turning to look at her daughter with concern. "You have plenty of friends at home."

Sapphire gave her a look. "I have eight. And last time I checked, nobody was busting their butts to sit at the lunch table with us. When I got here, I wanted to have a different experience, just once." She thought she'd cried herself dry, but Sapphire started to tear up again.

"Sweetie," Tanya said, pushing the hair from her daughter's forehead, "you are so much more than you see. You don't need to lie about who or what you are." Sapphire gave her a forlorn look.

_I've heard this talk before. Heck, I've written songs about it myself!_

"And I'm not just saying that because I'm your mother," Tanya protested.

"Mom?"

"Okay, I admit that I'm a little biased. But it's true! You are talented. Your music speaks to people. People want to listen to you. . .and it's not just me, your siblings, and your dad!"

Sapphire smiled. _If only I could believe that._

* * *

><p>Campers milled around, waiting for Matt's dance class to start. He was late. . .again. They were laughing and still talking about the previous night. Then Sapphire entered, and the studio went silent except for a few muffled laughs. Mimi turned to Ella but spoke loud enough for Sapphire to hear.<p>

"What a joke," she said, rolling her eyes and turning her back on her old cabin-mate and 'friend'.

As other campers laughed, Sapphire tried to act like she wasn't bothered, but inside she wanted to die. Finally, Matt entered, and the class settled down.

"So," he said, looking at Sapphire before quickly turning away, "Final Jam is coming up and I know you're all excited."

A chorus of 'yeps' and 'you know its' went up in response.

"Here's some advice," continued Matt. "It's not all about your image. None of it means anything unless people see who you really are."

Now he looked directly at Sapphire. "Your music has to be who you really are. It's got to say what you feel. Or it doesn't mean anything." Sapphire lowered her eyes and held back the tears. Matt had made his point.

Later that afternoon, Sapphire picked her way through the crowded mess hall and finally took a seat at the table with Yolie, Sora, Davis, and T.K.

"You know, sitting with the kitchen help is really hurting my rep," Davis stated. Sapphire started to apologize, but then Sora spoke up.

"What rep?" she asked, joking, and Sapphire breathed a sigh of relief. _At least some people are talking to me._

But then Mimi laughed at something from across the room, and Sapphire's shoulder's tensed.

"Believe me," Yolie said. "it's probably not that funny."

Abruptly, Mimi got up and crossed the room, trailed by Peggy and Ella. She stopped when she reached Sapphire.

"The chicken was kind of dry," Mimi said in a loud voice. Then, to Sapphire, "Who should I report to?"

"Maybe it wasn't the chicken," said Sora with an attitude. "Maybe your mouth is dry from all the hot air coming out of it."

A few campers raised their eyebrows, but Mimi didn't respond. Instead, she said to Sapphire, "Can you tell your mom to be a little more careful?"

Her insult successfully delivered, Mimi turned to strut away. As she watched Mimi go, Sapphire found the strength she'd been looking for. She stood up.

"Mimi?" Sapphire said in an unwavering voice. Mimi turned and shot Sapphire a look that dared her to say something.

"Stop talking to me like that," Sapphire continued defiantly. "Stop talking to _everyone_ like that. I may be the cook's daughter, my father may not be someone rich, but I am a much better person than someone who feels better about herself because she makes everyone else feel bad. And I'll take that any day."

The room had grown silent. Everyone was staring at Mimi, whose cheeks were becoming bright pink. But always the consummate actress, she quickly regained her composure.

"Make something good for dinner," she hissed. "I'll be starving after practice. And by the way, if it wasn't obvious, you're so out of the group." Mimi tossed her head and turned on her heel to go. Peggy and Ella followed dutifully. Behind her, Yolie gave Sapphire a warm smile.

"Then we'll make our own group," said Yolie. Sapphire nodded. She may have lost her social status, but being herself again was worth it.

* * *

><p>A crowd was gathering behind him as Brown stapled a poster to the bulletin board outside the Mess Hall of Fame. In bright letters, it announced something the entire camp had been buzzing about since the first day: <em>Final Jam: 5 days.<em>

* * *

><p>For the next few days, camp was filled with the sounds of preparation. Groups sang, danced, drummed, and jumped as they got their groove on for the big jam. Mimi, Ella, and Peggy were sweating as they drilled through their choreography. They weren't getting very for, however, as Mimi stopped them every eight counts to chew the other girls out for one mistake or another.<p>

* * *

><p>Two days later, Brown had tacked up a 3 to cover the 5 on the poster. Three days 'till Final Jam, and on the campgrounds, T.K. And Davis were practicing their rapping. In the Vibe Cabin, Mimi was still lecturing an annoyed Ella and Peggy on their routine.<p>

* * *

><p>Two more days down, and Brown had replaced the 3 with a 1. It was the day before Final Jam, and Sapphire and Yolie quickly put away groceries so they could go practice their routine. When they were done in the kitchen, they went to the lake; they wanted all the practice they could get.<p>

* * *

><p>Later that day, Sapphire and Yolie were ready. Back in the kitchen, they were telling Tanya a story as they stirred big vats of macaroni and cheese. Just then, the door flew open. It was Mimi, followed by Brown.<p>

"I'm sure they have it," Mimi said, pointing an accusing finger first at Sapphire, then at Yolie. The girls looked at one another, clueless as to what Mimi was talking about.

"Okay, she has officially lost it," Yolie said.

"No, I didn't lose anything," Mimi insisted. "You stole it."

"What?" asked Sapphire. Tanya was just as confused. "What is going on here?" she asked.

Brown, who had been standing silently while Mimi threw accusations, finally stepped forward. Taking a deep breath, he ran a hand over his light brown hair before speaking.

"Mimi thinks that Sapphire and Yolie took her charm bracelet."

"What?" the two girls exclaimed together. Sapphire's mom shook her head confidently. "I'm sorry Brown, but the girls would never do such a thing."

"Look, Brown said calmly, "let's just settle this." He thought if Mimi looked for her 'stolen' charm bracelet and couldn't find it, this would end quickly.

"But-" Sapphire protested. _I didn't take anything!_

Mimi was still pointing and glaring at her. "I know it was her. She was lying all summer about who she is. Who knows what else she'd lie about?"

"Okay," Brown said, noting Yolie's angry stare and Sapphire's red cheeks. "We'll look here first and then your cabin."

"Fine," Sapphire shrugged."

"Whatever," Yolie said between clenched teeth. Glancing around the cluttered kitchen, Brown finally stepped up to the counter. He began opening drawers filled with utensils and cookware.

"See, you're not going to find anything, because we didn't-" Sapphire started to protest again, but stopped when Brown pulled something shiny from under s stack of cookbooks.

"That's my bracelet!" cried a triumphant Mimi.

"There must be some mistake," said Tanya.

"Like what? I snuck into the kitchen and left an expensive bracelet under an _coq au vin_ recipe?" Mimi said sarcastically.

"Mimi, I got this," Brown said sternly. Turning to Sapphire and Yolie, he added, "I an totally wigging out." His wrinkled brow confirmed his dismay.

"So are we," said Sapphire.

"I'm not," snapped Yolie. _I should have know that Mimi would stop at nothing to get what she wants, which is Sapphire out of her hair._

Brown sighed. "Since it's the end of camp, I have no choice. I've got to ban you from the rest of camp activities. . .until the end of Final Jam."

"She's lying!" Sapphire cried. "We didn't do anything!"

"I'm sorry, my hands are tied," Brown said, sounding sincere. "_Until the end of Final Jam,_" he repeated. The, with one last parting look, her left.

Following behind him, Mimi shot the girls an infuriating smirk that said it all. She has done exactly what she had come to do. Mission accomplished.

* * *

><p>Well, Mimi's screwed Saph and Yolie's chances to win Final Jam. But will Mimi win it all? Or will the girls find an unexpected loophole to Brown's rule? (If you've seen the movie, you'll know what's gonna happen.) Anyway, come back next week to see what happens. Have a good week, everyone!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Hi, guys! Hope all of you have had a good week! Now, for the chapter you've been waiting all week for. . .drumroll, please! *drumrollsounds* The next-to-last chapter of Play My Music! Don't any of you cry, now, 'cause I've got an idea for a new Cinderella Story fic, but I'll need you guys' help, since I can't choose which pairing to put in under. So, you guys go to my profile after you finish reading and let me know what you think, K? In the meantime, let's get rolling! Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or Digimon.

* * *

><p>Finally, the night of Final Jam arrived. All over camp, the sounds of singing, rapping, drumming, and various instruments could be heard-guitars, trumpets, keyboards, fiddles. Everywhere, that is, but the kitchen, where Sapphire and Yolie were busy with another task-filling up ketchup containers. As if missing out on Final Jam wasn't bad enough!<p>

* * *

><p>Outside, parents were arriving, greeted by hugs and shouts of "You made it!" and "What took you so long?" Mimi stood on the outskirts of the arrival chaos, scanning hopefully for her mother.<p>

"Mimi," Dee said, coming up behind her.

"Mom?" Mimi turned, a big smile on her face. It disappeared when she saw Dee.

"Thirty minutes to curtain," Dee reminded her softly. "Chop-chop."

"Right," Mimi said. She dropped her disappointed face and put on a huge, forced smile. After all, she had a show to put on.

In his bedroom, Matt was also preparing for Final Jam. He was sliding his jacket over his shoulders when he heard a knock at the door. A moment later, it swung open and Izzy and Tai entered the room.

"Hey, Matt," Izzy said.

"Guess who?" Tai added.

Matt paused to give his band-mate a look before answering, "Dude, you're in the room. I can see you."

Tai smiled. Then he pulled the other two guys into a big hug. He had missed the band being together. But after tonight, they could go back to rocking again.

"So, good news," Izzy said when the hugging was over. "The press is here and they're going to cover the whole night." He made an imaginary headline with his hands. "The label loves it."

Matt nodded. _Not surprised. The label will do anything to get some publicity._

"Who's this amazing singer you're looking for?" Tai asked. Matt gave him a look. _How does he know about the girl with the voice?_

"What?" Tai asked, shrugging. "I know things." Matt smiled. _My bud always has a way of surprising me._

"I'm hoping to find her tonight," he said, before turning and leaving the cabin.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, 'the voice' was nowhere near the Final Jam. Sapphire sat by the lake with Yolie, throwing rocks that landed with a loud <em>kerplunk.<em> Yolie angrily punched a key on her laptop, and music poured from the speakers.

"This was supposed to be a fun summer of playing music," Sapphire said, throwing another rock. The disappointment was obvious in her voice. "And all I did was get caught up in Mimi's drama."

"It happens." Yolie sighed. "I never saw Brown so harsh." Sapphire nodded. He had been _so_ adamant.

"He just kept repeating _'until the end of Final Jam. . .'_" Sapphire said, mimicking the camp director.

"Uh, I know," replied Yolie. "I was there." Looking up from her laptop, she saw a gleam in Sapphire's eye. A gleam that sure didn't look like defeat. _Sapphire's up to something. But what?_

* * *

><p>Brown stood on the stage of the Final Jam theater, looking out at the crowd of parents and campers. Dee and some of the counselors passed out glow sticks, adding to the fun, party atmosphere. It was going to be a great night. Clearing his throat, Brown began, "Okay, campers, friends, family, Camp Rock fans-this is it. Tonight, music history will be made as Camp Rock finds a new Final Jam winner!"<p>

Cheers went up from the crowd Some swiveled their glow sticks like spotlights, while others whistled loudly through their fingers.

"Now, this year, the Final Jam winner will not only get a Camp Rock trophy," Brown paused for effect, "he or she will get a sweet prize: a chance to record with my nephew, rock star Matt Ishida!"

Once again the crowd cheered, but now the shrieking of girls were mixed in. This was definitely big news. And then Brown dropped another bombshell. He introduced the judges for the evening-The Teenage Wolves! The noise rose to a deafening roar. Brown waited for everyone to settle before finishing up his intro.

"Now, remember," he said. "Hold up your glow sticks when you hear a song you like." Everyone waved their bright wands in the air.

"All right, let's kick it into overdrive and get this jam rocking!"

* * *

><p>While Brown got the crowd energized, Mimi, Peggy and Ella were at one side of the stage, still rehearsing. In fact they were pretty herd to miss in their elaborate costumes. They were practicing a complicated dance move when Mimi stopped them with a flick of her wrist.<p>

"This is not amateur night," she said sharply. "This is serious." Ella was exasperated.

"We did it right!" she protested.

"No you didn't," Mimi shot back. "You never do. I'm trying to win. You may be used to losing, but not me. I'm really tired of taking up the slack."

Peggy's eyes nearly bulged out of her head. _I've just about had enough of Mimi Tatchikawa and her drama._

"Stop telling us what to do!" Peggy cried. _"You're_ the one who's ruining everything!" Turning her back on Mimi, Peggy turned and walked off.

"Peggy. Come back here!" Mimi yelled, her hands on her hips. But Peggy kept walking. Mimi turned to Ella.

"Who needs her? She was just holding us back." Ella gulped. But then, she straightened up.

"You know what?" she said. "Do it yourself. I'm done." Mimi's face dropped. Turning to go, Ella added, "BTW, your lip gloss is so not glossy anymore." And with that, she followed Peggy and left a very angry Mimi in the dust.

* * *

><p>Outside Yolie's cabin, drama of a different sort was playing out. Sapphire nearly collided with Yolie as she ran up carrying a garment bag.<p>

"You got everything?" Sapphire asked.

"Yep," nodded Yolie. Sapphire's stomach twisted in nervous knots. "Cool," she smiled. _My plan is officially in motion._

* * *

><p>Once again, brown took the stage, this time to introduce the first act-the It Girls. Taking a deep breath, Mimi-minus the other It Girls-walked onto the stage. Scanning the crowd, her eyes stopped on The Teenage Wolves' table. She was about to shoot them a smile when she saw someone else-a glamorous woman, dressed like a movie star, taking her seat in the back row. People started to stir and crane their necks to see her as she stopped to sign autographs. Mimi's eyes lit up.<p>

"Mom?" she whispered, hardly believing her mother had really made it. Re-energized, Mimi snapped to and took her opening pose. The music started, and she began her routine, singing and dancing her heart out. Her eyes were glued to her mother in the audience, as if she was performing just for her. Mimi jutted out her hip, threw up her arm, and then spun and turned, focusing again on her mother. . .who was checking her cell phone. Tsukiko scooted out of the row to take a call. She wasn't even watching Mimi anymore. Mimi deflated. She tried to keep up with the steps she'd practiced a hundred times, but her mind was elsewhere, and she missed a beat. She slipped and fell to the floor. Trying to take it in stride, Mimi sprang back to her feet, but she couldn't keep up. The magic was gone. . .and so was her mother. Letting out a strangled cry, Mimi ran offstage.

* * *

><p>Brown took to the stage once again. After all, the show had to go on. He quickly introduced the next act-Davis Anders, T.K. Ishida, and the Hasta La Vista Crew. The curtain opened to reveal the group, who quickly jumped into a hot reggaeton number. The crowd responded by surging to their feet. A few people held up their glow sticks, waving them into the darkening sky. When their song was finished, several more acts followed until Brown once again took the stage.<p>

"Well," he said, "it looks like that's all for tonight-" Suddenly, Dee ran up to him, handing him a scrap of paper. Brown read it, surprise coming over his face.

"Seems like we have a last-minute addition," He announced. "Come on up, Margaret Dupree." The crowd looked at each other in confusion. Backstage, Ella was just as confused. "Who's Margaret?" she asked quietly.

"Me," Peggy answered, walking up to join her friend. Ella nodded, smiling.

"Go, Margaret!" she cheered as Peggy ran onto the stage and took her place in the spotlight. When Peggy opened her mouth, a soulful, deep voice came out. Years of frustration at playing second fiddle to Mimi poured out of her. She was amazing! She strutted up and down the stage, belting out her song with confidence the crowd-including The Teenage Wolves-had never seen before. In the audience, glow sticks were going crazy. The crowd loved Peggy and her energy. Finishing the sing, she took a triumphant bow. As the ran off the stage, blowing kisses at the audience, Mimi called out her name.

"What?" Peggy said, ready for a fight. But Mimi had no fight left in her. "You were really good," she said quietly. "And if you're good, somebody should tell you."

Peggy smiled. "Thanks." Turning to go, Mimi threw out one more surprise. "And I'm sorry," she said.

* * *

><p>"I know, I know," Brown was saying from the stage, as he tried to settle the crowd still going wild from Peggy's showstopping performance.<p>

"I guess that's it. It's officially _the end of Final Jam._ And it's time for our judges to go off in private and, well, judge," he said, gesturing to The Teenage Wolves. Matt, Izzy, and Tai stood up and made their way to the back of the theater. Brown turned to leave the stage, when all of a sudden, music blared from the speakers. The crowd, which had started to get up, quickly shuffled back to their seats. Looking over at the wings, Brown saw Sapphire and Yolie gesturing wildly to him. Trying to hide a smile, he walked over.

"It's the end of Final Jam," Sapphire said when he joined them.

"I hoped you would catch on," he said, letting his smile finally show. "Now, go on out there and steal their hearts."

* * *

><p>Well, that the end of this chapter. I'll see you all here next week for the final chapter of Play My Music. In the meantime, R+R, and vote! No flames, please!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Hey, guys! We made it to the end! Don't be sad; I'm already starting on another story idea, but I'll need your help! Go to my profile and vote on which pairing to use in the new story, and I'll get started on the first chapter as soon as I can. In the meantime, enjoy the conclusion to Play My Music. Disclaimer: For the last time, I don't own Digimon or Camp Rock. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>All the adrenaline that had been pumping through Sapphire's veins seemed to vanish as the walked to the center of the stage and saw all the people. The campers, their parents, Matt, and even the press were looking-and waiting. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Yolie start the music. But when Sapphire opened her mouth to sing, she couldn't do it. Yolie immediately restarted the song. Sapphire took a deep breath and finally started to sing-very quietly.<p>

"Louder," Yolie whispered. But Sapphire was so nervous, it was all she could do to remember the lyrics. She looked into the crowd, finding her parents and siblings. She began to sing louder. Then she spotted Matt, and her voice picked up until it was full-throated and strong. Closing her eyes, Sapphire sang her song loud and clear. She sang what she had trouble saying-that she was so much more than meets the eye, and that she had found her dream and there was no way she would let it go ever again. From his spot in the back of the theater, Matt's eyes grew wide. He couldn't believe it.

"Hey, that's the song," he said.

"So that must be the girl," observed Izzy.

Matt stared at Sapphire up on the stage, so confident and talented, so true. This was Sapphire's moment. Mesmerized, along with the rest of the audience, Matt began to make his way toward the stage. When he got close enough, the smiled at Sapphire. She returned the smile while continuing to sing. Grabbing a mike from Brown, Matt ran up the stage stairs and joined Sapphire in the lyrics he now knew by heart. He looked into her gold-flecked hazel eyes as they sang to each other. In that moment, all the lies and pretending were forgiven. When they finished, they dropped their mikes, but not their gazes. For a silent moment, Sapphire and Matt looked at each other as if for the first time. Then they were so engulfed by roaring applause so loud it shook the stage. And while every glow stick in the audience was up and swinging, Sapphire and Matt continued to look into each other's eyes-oblivious to anyone but each other.

* * *

><p>The crowd was antsy as they eagerly anticipated the announcement of the Final Jam winner. Matt stood onstage with Brown and Dee but couldn't take his eyes off Sapphire, who waited eagerly in the wings with Yolie. A young camper handed a sealed envelope to Brown and then rushed offstage.<p>

"Okay, everyone," Brown announced, "this is it. The winner of Final Jam this year is. . ." Brown ripped open the envelope. He was as eager as the campers to hear who had won. As he read, a grin crossed his face.

"Margaret Dupree!" He said proudly. Peggy clutched at her cheat as if to say, "Who, me?" Her face went from a look of shock to joy. The crowd applauded wildly.

"You won! You won!" Sapphire screamed, jumping up and down.

"You gotta go! You gotta go!" Ella said, pushing her friend onto the stage. Peggy didn't need to be told twice. She ran to the stage, and Brown handed her a huge Camp Rock trophy and an envelope.

"Way to go!" Brown grinned. "You just got yourself a chance to record with Matt Ishida." The crowd cheered.

"Congratulations, Peggy," said a smiling Matt. "You deserve it. You were amazing. I can't wait to record with you." Matt and Peggy hugged and posed for the flashbulbs going off all around them. Back in the wings, Sapphire couldn't stop smiling.

"We did it," she said, throwing an arm around Yolie.

"_You_ did it," Yolie corrected. Sapphire's eyes widened as she let out an "I can't believe it!" scream.

_I _had_ done it. I'd stood on my own two feet and sung my heart out to a huge audience. And they'd liked it! I can't wait to do it again!_

In that moment, Mimi appeared beside them. The air was tense as the girls waited for her to speak.

"You guys were great," Mimi said finally. She even sounded sincere.

"Thanks," Sapphire said.

"Yeah," seconded Yolie, knowing how hard those words were for Mimi. Mimi seemed uncomfortable.

"So, I. . .uh. . .told Brown you guys didn't take my bracelet," she said, looking down at her feet.

"Thanks," Sapphire said again. There was nothing left to say, so Sapphire and Yolie left to find their family and friends. Mimi stood alone.

"Hey, honey!" Mimi heard behind her. She turned to see her mother walking toward her.

"You were so good up there," Tsukiko said, putting her arm around Mimi. Mimi shrugged her mother's arm off.

"You didn't see it." Tsukiko looked confused, then her face softened.

"I did," she said proudly. "Got the whole thing on my camera phone."

"Really?" Mimi's face brightened. Tsukiko hugged her daughter tight. "How about you tell me all about camp on my tour bus while we're in Europe?"

Mimi pulled away, her eyes shining, "I'm going on your tour?" Her mom nodded.

"I don't want to capture all our good times on my phone." Mimi smiled wide.

* * *

><p>Sapphire had finally found her parents and siblings.<p>

"Sorry you didn't win," Tanya said, giving her daughter a big hug.

"It wasn't about winning, Mom," Sapphire said with a grin. As if on cue, Matt walked up. Sapphire gave her parents and sibs a knowing look and moved to the side, eager to hear what Matt had to say.

"I guess my search is over," he whispered, a smile lighting up his face.

"Depends on what you're looking for," Sapphire teased. Then, because she had never officially done it, Sapphire introduced herself.

"So," Matt went on after he introduced himself. "Up for a canoe ride later?"

"I wouldn't miss it," answered Sapphire. Then they shared a smile bright enough to light up the night.

* * *

><p>"Okay, everybody!" Brown called one more time from the Camp Rock stage. "Final Jam is over. And you know what that means-the Final Jam jam session!"<p>

"Let's kick it!" yelled Dee. A mix of music filled the air. It was rock and roll, pop, R&B, reggae, country, opera, folk, heavy metal-all rolled into one, just like Camp Rock. The campers swarmed the stage, even Sapphire and Matt. It was a full-on party, and they stood in the midst of it all, dancing and singing together. As the music swelled around them, Matt bent down and kissed Sapphire on the cheek. Blushing, Sapphire knew one thing for sure-Camp Rock rocked.

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed reading Play My Music, and I would like to thank everyone for sticking with me from chapter one. I'll have my next story up as soon as all of you vote. Now, R+R, and vote, too! See you all next time!<p> 


End file.
